<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so what? by allforus (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488048">so what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/allforus'>allforus (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Jason Grace, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Ex, Happy Nico, I love percabeth and jasper but no they're gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Percy Jackson &amp; Piper McLean Friendship, Platonic Flirting, Protective Will Solace, Will is Baby, god men are stupid, percy and jason create a storm, percy is in love with jason, piper has the fattest crush on annabeth, text fic, these tags are so unorganized</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/allforus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>percy's relentless flirting with his best friend may finally pay off, but wait, did this mean he was gay?</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>a shitty friends to lovers text fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. god they're ridiculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! </p><p>this is not the fandom i usually write but i've been rereading the books and felt inspired! this is just a silly work that isn't super well written BUT it should be fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 17th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:37 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hiiiii :-) i miss you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: I’m sitting right next to you dumbass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hey don’t be mean :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: what’s wrong? everyone okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy</span>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>yeah dude why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: why are you texting all of us? new quest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: bro have you ever heard of a group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yeah jason wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: this is fun!! i never text percy or frank</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: why does this involve me i’m not even in new york</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: duh!! we never get to see you or hazel so we can text you together instead!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: why doesn’t anyone get this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: it’s because they aren’t cool like us :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: you know what? you’re absolutely right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: hey!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: hey!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>nico left the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>percy added nico to the chat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: let me leave!! I don’t need you guys blowing up my phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: no!! you have to stay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: we need your angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: lmaoooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth: hi will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: hi annabeth !!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: see! Fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i’m busy wtf is this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: a groupchat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: oh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: im muting this have fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: whats with the emojis dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: they’re fun!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: you text like my dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’m gonna take that as a compliment thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you are impossible seaweed brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: and you love me for it ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: okay gross! no pda in the gc PLEASE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: gc?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: groupchat??</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>nico: god you’re old</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 17th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:11 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: school is so boring can one of you do something stupid so i can go back to camp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: dude just come back whats stopping you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: you know my dad wants me to graduate!! annabeth do you wanna take my finals for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’ve already asked :-( she says it’s “cheating” and “irresponsible”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: do you know what’s even more irresponsible? me not graduating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: that’s on you boo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: no fair :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i can help you study!! you’ve got this pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: would you take my finals for me? :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: of course not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: damn piper they’re really praying for our downfall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: ikr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: piper i’m sure you’ll do fine! now focus or i’ll tell chiron that you need a summer away from camp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: oh gods no, turning off my phone now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: if i were piper i would simply charmspeak my way into getting a diploma</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: LMAOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: exactly!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: do NOT give her any ideas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: what? if i could get people to do whatever i wanted i would’ve just asked for my school counselor to mark all of my credits as complete</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: WILL YOU’RE A GENIUS also class is over yay</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>piper: but also no :( i don’t wanna pull a drew and make good people do bad things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: BAHAHA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: who’s drew?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>percy: hazel hi!!! :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: hi percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: a daughter of aphrodite, but she’s the least of my worries now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: how’re things in new rome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: good!! i miss you guys. i’m kind of busy rn but i’ll text later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: we miss you too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: come visit :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: dude just do the shadow jump thing and visit her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i’m not allowed to bc will’s homophobic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wait how is will homophobic he’s literarlly gay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: he won’t let me do it and i’m gay so it’s homophobic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: but by your logic chiron not letting you leave camp whenever you want is homophobic!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: yeah ur point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: for once i agree with will, it’s too dangerous nico!!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>nico: okay mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: why are you calling me mom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: because you’re acting like a mother dummy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: leave jason alone he’s just a worried friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: nah lets bully him he deserves it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: screw you jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: you wish ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: sjksjkjs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: OH MY GODS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: um</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: damn percy you projecting again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: LOL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: maybe i am, maybe not. so what if i’m not straight, there a problem with that Grace?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: dude chill i was kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: you “straight” guys are too draining gn </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: percy definitely isn’t straight but fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i thought we all knew that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: WHAT</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>annabeth: dude you were in love with luke when you first met him and stare at jason's ass every time you see him. at least i know you’re into blondes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yeah you do stare at his ass a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: wait that’s really nice, thanks man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: oh fuck you grace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: we know you want to ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: he’s pouting now lmfao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: goodwork team</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: wait percy’s bi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i don’t know! but why would it matter anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you know we’re just teasing you ofc we don’t care!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: yeah dude we love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: not like any of us are straight but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: WAIT WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: well maybe valdez and hazel, but i’ve got money on the rest of you coming out at some point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: wtf dude!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: even me?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: oh i thought you were a lesbian when i first met you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: don’t know how you managed to get stuck with water boy but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: HEY don’t be mean :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: LMAO well maybe i’ve never really thought about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: why do you think i’m gay?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>jason: not that i care but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: yeah jason we know you love gay people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: percy isn’t the only one stealing glances across the sword fighting arena and you know it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: dude! why are you watching me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: oh yeah jason isn’t straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i’ve borrowed his laptop a few too many times</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: wait WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: okay ew didn’t need to know that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: FFFFFF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: it happens to the best of us man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: YOU WATCH GAY PORN TOO?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>percy: shit i’ve got class ttyl!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: piper why are both of our bfs so horny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: do you know who their dads are??? zeus slept around more than any of my siblings ever have</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: which is saying something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: okay this is making me uncomfortable bye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: god they’re ridiculous</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. that was a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>everyone shits on percy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!</p><p>just fyi: annabeth and percy attend boston university &amp; jason and piper attend the same school in nyc!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 20th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:03 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: how much caffeine is too much caffeine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: asking for a friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: it probably won’t kill you if that’s what you’re asking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: okay sweet thanks :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: how many cups</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: only like 6!! this papers due at 9!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i hate you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i’m the only one that should even be awake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: don’t go all jason on me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: don’t worry i don’t care what you do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: it’s percy who’s gonna get shit for this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: it’s 6am why are we talking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i could’ve slept for thirty more minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: my boyfriend is dumb </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: oh okay makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wtf piper :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: good morning! what are we talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: percy’s unhealthy procrastination</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: so nothing new?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: what’s due</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: this paper on this side of paradise :-( my brain can’t understand what i’ve been writing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: probably more the caffeines fault then the dyslexia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’m blocking you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: here facetime me and i’ll help! i read that book last summer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: really?? thanks bro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: okay lovebirds i’m going back to sleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 20th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:40 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: good morning did you survive percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: how are you just waking up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: timezones????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: OH YEAH LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i did! thanks to jason i got my paper in with an hour to spare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: you’re welcome :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: anymore books you’ve read Grace? with you i might just pass this class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: jason no! soon you’ll be doing all of his work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: theres a reason everyone thinks percy is good at history and it isn’t him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: NO I PROMISE I’LL LEARN i just want help :,)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: of course i’ll help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: facetiming you is fun anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: aw you two are cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: jason we’re in physics you need to pay attention so you can do our homework later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: no fair :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: talk to you guys later!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: so whens the wedding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: you’re impossible</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 20th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:00 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: it’s been a month camp is officially boring without you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: come back pls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: bro i wish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: we’ll be back for fall break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: college only gets a mini fall break :-( </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: annabeth and i will be there for thanksgiving though! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: thats so far away no fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i’m stuck here with nico! what am i supposed to do? watch him talk to ghosts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: screw you valdez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: not that he isn’t GREAT company but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: just get rachel to make up a prophecy chiron will call us all back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: YOU’RE SO SMART </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: please hold i’m asking her rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 20th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:12 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: heyyyy rachel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rachel dare: what do you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: rude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: can you make up some prophecy that gets us sent back to camp :-) college is slowly killing me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rachel dare: by us i assume you mean like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rachel dare: everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: yep :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rachel dare: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rachel dare: find an easier way to see your bf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: WHATS THE POINT IN HAVE AN ORACLE IF WE CAN’T EXPLOIT HER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rachel dare: leave me alone or i’ll tell annabeth you want to drop out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: okay fine :-(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 20th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:19 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *screenshot of chat between percy jackson and rachel dare*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: no luck :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: whos your boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: SHIT i thought i cropped that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i don’t have a boyfriend rachel is just mean :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: no you have a boyfriend and his name is jason </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: bros before hoes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: bro lets dump annabeth and piper we don’t need them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: dude YES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: fuck u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: yeah fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: hi annabeth!! we’re too pretty for them anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you’re right!! we don’t need them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wait no :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: your relationships are too confusing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 22nd </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:40 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: okay you know how i said i wouldn’t be back until thanksgiving</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: that was a lie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: also a lie from me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: chiron had too many new campers and needs us to come help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i can’t believe i have to fly a pegasus from fucking boston</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: grow up jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: leo and nico i’ll be there too! might as well hitch a ride with jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: THANKS THE GODS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: no homo but i miss you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: and you too piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: full homo bro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: some of us have class friday night so :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: no what!! i’m not leaving you in the city alone all weekend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: if jason’s gonna be gone whats stopping me from taking the train down!! my dad might kill me but who cares</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: really?? i’d love that :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: YAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: booking my train ticket now brb</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. don't jinx it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>percy and jason are off to camp &amp; annabeth and piper spend the weekend in boston</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!</p><p>hope you're all doing well! i'm not really sure what i'm doing with this story but it's fun to write. for those of you who prefer my criminal minds work i should be posting a new fic soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 25th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:52 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i really hope the fucking mist is working otherwise i’m gonna have to explain why theres a horse on the roof of my dorms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: good morning to you too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: what time are you getting here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: probably 9:30</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: okay sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: it’s too early im exhausted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: you’re up at this time everyday </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: but i’m on a TRAIN thats different</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: when does your train get in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: also percy hurry up and leave my roommate said she thought she heard a banging on the roof</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: ah shit okay bye guys </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: around 11:30! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: cool i’ll pick you up then :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i feel like i’ve missed so much wtf is happening</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: hi will!! piper is visiting me in boston</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: and percy and i are at camp this weekend helping chiron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: nice nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: nico babe maybe shadow traveling isn’t that bad come get me and take me to camp i wanna see percy and jason hook up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: BAHAHA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: if you do get pics</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: yeah ur hilarious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: SHIT I WAS KIDDING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: nicos standing outside of my geometry class… anyway gtg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 25th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:00 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *photo of percy and jason smiling and giving the camera a thumbs up*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: cuties</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: taken by yours truly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: how are you explaining how you’re suddenly in new york to your mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i’ll tell her there was an emergency! i’m sure she’ll understand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: lol yeah good luck with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: this train is so BORING there’s nothing to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: a little surprised i haven’t been attacked by monsters yet today but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: don’t jinx it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: will can your dad go push piper’s train with his chariot i’m sick of waiting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i leave you alone for three days and this is what happens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yes will pls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: get me out of here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: ur funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipe: :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 25th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:42 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: *picture of piper smiling at the camera*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: look who i found!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: piper you look so cute! i love your sweater</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: thank you angel we miss you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: piper make sure annabeth relaxes a little this weekend! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: relaxing huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: well i know you’re good at helping me do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: JASON WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i’m kidding i’m kidding!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: not that you don’t want to be helping percy with that kind of problem but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: oh fuck off mclean </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: you know you want to!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: give up the act</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: well percy and i have new campers to attend to so have fun girls!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 25th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:51 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: do you actually want jason and i to hookup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: ARE YOU SERIOUS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i’m open to you exploring your sexuality in anyway you deem necessary </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: but i don’t want explicit details</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: but that would be cheating??? why are you okay with this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: you know damn well we haven’t REALLY been together in almost a year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: you’re my best friend and always will be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: but i also want you to understand who you are and if this is part of it, go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: did you just break up with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: no, but you can see other people. i don’t want to hold you down if you aren’t happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: you make me so happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: but i get where you’re coming from</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: we’ve been together for so long, maybe there’s other people for us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: but i have a feeling i’ll be confessing my love for you again in a week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: well, we’ll see what happens. but go have fun with jason! i know piper isn’t kidding about wanting you two to hook up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: are you just saying this cause you want to sleep with piper this weekend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: no comment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: now go help the baby campers! don’t leave them alone with nico</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 25th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:50 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: are you serious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: about me and percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: of course i am </span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: but are you serious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: i dunno</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: things have been kind of awkward between us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: i just want to know incase something happens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: jason you're my best friend! if this is what it takes for you to figure out your sexuality than of course i want it to happen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: our relationships always been more open than most</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: you’re the best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: duh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 25th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:49 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will: *picture of percy and jason eating side by side with nico across from them in the dining pavilion*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: aren’t they cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: stop creeping on us and come over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: isn’t that like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: against the rules</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: no one gives a fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: technically the three of us aren’t supposed to sit together but no one ever says anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i miss you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: we miss you!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: why were you taking stalker pics of us solace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i’m literally sitting right in front of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: still doesn’t answer my question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: :(</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fuck fuck fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>annabeth gets high and percy gets some</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!!! this chapter isn't great but whatever </p><p>hope you're all doing well! xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:12 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: annie annie annie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: hiiiiiii</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: not sober :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed: what did piper make you take?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: pipes had brownies for us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i like brownies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: are you in your dorm? are you safe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: yes mom i’m safe :))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: bro have you ever seen piper? she is so prettyyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: her mom is aphrodite </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl that is true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i’ll talk to you in the morning i can’t have you telling piper about this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: wait what is it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i pinky promise i can keep a secret :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: damnit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: okay so basically jason and i walked back to our cabins together after the campfire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: like we always do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: and when we got to cabin 3 he made a joke about coming in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: but it wasn’t a joke he did actually come in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: and then we just sat on my bed for like five minutes not saying anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: and all of the sudden he was kissing me? and i didn’t not like it but i wasn’t expecting it so i pulled back which freaked him out so he ran away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: WHAT DO I DO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: hold on this is a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: do you want to keep kissing him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: well yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: THEN GO KISS HIM! this is your chance idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: CAN I JUST DO THAT IS THAT ALLOWED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: goddamnit percy jackson i will call jason myself if you don’t go to cabin 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: fine i’m going i’m going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: have fun :-) i know i am </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:17 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: NICO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: WAKE UP THIS IS AN EMERGENCY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: what do you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: i’m fucking exhausted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: i was leaving to go on a run and PERCY JUST SNUCK OUT OF CABIN 1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: wait WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: did he see you???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: i don’t think so! gods do you think they did it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: will! i don’t want to think about jason and percy’s sex lives</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: if they cheated on piper and annabeth though… let's start planning their funerals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: ugh now i’m awake idk what to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: how do you get up this early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: you know the whole ‘my dad being the sun god’ thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: that is how</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: what am i supposed to do this early, breakfast doesn’t even start for another two hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: i could always skip my run</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: hmmm i like that idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: maybe waking up early isn’t the worst thing in the world</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:13 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: where is everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: well, i’m in massachusetts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: jesus christ you know what i meant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: literally no one is at the cabin 1 table? and i think will’s gone too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: um i’m sure everything's fine! don’t worry about them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:15 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: PERCY JACKSON WAKE UP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: good morning to you too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: GO TO BREAKFAST </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: apparently nico didn’t even show so people are going to start looking for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: and finding you in jason’s bed isn’t going to look great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i left his room earlier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i just can’t look him in the eyes so i’m eating an old stash of oreos for breakfast instead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: so you really stayed the night? how was he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: ANNABETH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i may have gone over there last night and i may have stayed over. whats the big deal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: did you sleep with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: we made out i guess? but jason stopped after a while and just turned around and fell asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: which is why i left early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: that’s really fucking weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: I JUST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i just helped jason cheat on piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: fuck fuck fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: no?? you didn’t?? piper has been begging jason to make a move on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: maybe he thought you were cheating on me? which is why he stopped?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: maybe, but i don’t wanna risk it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: thinking about getting nico to shadow travel me back to boston</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: nope! not allowed. you need to work this out with jason AND help chiron</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: what do i do? i can’t just pretend nothing happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: gods you’re an idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:22 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: hey jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: uh hey what’s up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: i just figured you should know that percy and i aren’t really together anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: so there’s really no way for him to cheat on me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: anyways have a good day!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: good to know i guess? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:25 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: *screenshot of conversation between jason and annabeth*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: just fyi i got annabeth's message</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: makes me feel better about last night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: oh gods why would she text you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i can’t trust her to keep her mouth shut im sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: don’t be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i’m also sorry i left this morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: last night just got so weird i thought you wouldn’t want to see me in the morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: bro sometimes you’re an idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i couldn’t stop thinking about annabeth and knowing that i was going to be the reason you broke up with her it freaked me out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: but i guess that isn’t the case</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: so definitely less freaked out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: wait so it wasn’t the whole kissing me thing that freaked you out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: gods you’re dense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: also just to be clear, you aren’t cheating on piper right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: nope! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j : very good to know :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: so why aren’t you at breakfast? apparently leo’s looking for us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: too scared that you’d freak out and tell everyone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i just didn’t know what to think after i woke up and you were gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i’m sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: don’t be! i was the idiot last night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: so i know leo will be looking for you soon but he probably won’t check my cabin….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: see you in a few dummy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-)!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. stop i'm sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>percy goes back to boston and jason fucks up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!</p><p>sort of angsty chapter, idk what i'm doing with this book</p><p>for people who enjoy my cm work; i'll be posting a longer moreid oneshot soon! i'm really loving it so far</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 27th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:13 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: gods jason can you tell your dad not to throw a tantrum every time i ride blackjack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: wait it’s raining here too are you back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: just landed :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: sorry but that's on you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: annie and i are coming up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: when does your train get in pipes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: tomorrow afternoon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i figured if my dads gonna kill me anyways i might as well stay longer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: smart thinking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: miss u jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: bro </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: bro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: tf what about me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: you just left i can’t miss you yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: fuck you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>September 27th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:20 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: miss you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: stop i’m sad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: are you gonna say anything to annabeth and piper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i’m not sure what i’d say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j : hey piper i spent the weekend between the sheets with your bf </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: okay fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i wouldn’t be surprised if they thought it happened though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i wish i could’ve stayed longer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i don’t want whatever this is to get in the way of school though, its important!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i know i know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: not that i even like any of the classes i’m taking or being here in general but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: wdym?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i kind of just followed annabeth to college because it was expected of me but i have no clue what i want to study or why i’m even here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: annabeth just has her whole life planned out and i’m over here like some puppy doing whatever she does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: not that i don’t love annabeth, she’s my best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: but i don’t know if boston is the right place for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: well, maybe see how the rest of the semester goes and if you still hate it you can talk to your mom about moving home? you shouldn’t pay tuition to go to a school that you hate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: good idea :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: annabeth and piper say hi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: hi annabeth and piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: they’re telling me to stop texting you and pay attention to them so i should go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: talk to you later &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-) &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 29th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:17 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: if i disappear do NOT let drew become head counselor again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i take it your dad isn’t happy you snuck 200 miles away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: definitely not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: if he threatens to move you back to california just come back to camp :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i wishhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: gods i miss camp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: dude just drop out with me!! it’ll be fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: perseus jackson do not peer pressure piper into becoming a high school dropout</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: fuck off i want someone to hang out with </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i hang out with you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: doing homework is NOT hanging out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: percy’s right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: all will does is homework i want to die &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: no fair!! just because i’m at camp doesn’t mean i’m not busting my ass off to get into a decent college</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: ugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 29th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:31 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico da: i’m gonna be straight up were you guys fucking on friday night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: UM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico da: will saw percy sneak out of cabin one on saturday morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: we were just catching up and he crashed in my cabin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: no fucking invloved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico da: oh thank the gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico da: i was scared that i’d have to tell annabeth and piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: no hahaha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 29th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:37 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: catching up? not exactly what i’d call it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: what was i supposed to say???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i don't know! clearly he knows we’re up to something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: why can’t we just tell him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: gods percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: do you really want people to know you take it up the ass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: jfc didn’t realize you thought like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: good to know :-) have fun w piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: percy you know what i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: percy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: damnit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>September 29th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:12 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i have completely fucked up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: hmm you think so?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: i’m skipping my 9 am bc of you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: wait is he ok??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: obviously not you idiot! you basically tell him that you two sleeping together was something he should be ashamed of?? he is JUST accepting that he isn’t straight and you pull that?? i thought you’d be better about this grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i didn’t mean it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i just phrased it wrong fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i just assumed he didn’t want everyone we know to know that we slept together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: because nico can’t keep a secret </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: i get that, but you really hurt him okay? you don’t know everything that’s happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: what does that mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: if he decides to tell you he will, but it’s not my place to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: tell him i’m sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: yeah i will. i hope you two work things out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: you’re never going to forgive me for making you miss class huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: never :)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. let's never talk about this again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason and percy talk </p><p>TW: mention of abuse and homophobic slurs</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!!</p><p>another day another shitty chapter, i really appreciate everyone reading this bc I have no clue where it's going</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>September 30th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:28 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i’m being ignored someone distract me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: for good reason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: hey don’t be mean :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: i forgot about this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: hi jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: frank!! hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: how are you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: i’m good, how are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: not great </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: maybe if SOMEONE replied to my texts i would be better but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: wow subtle grace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i’m sad and i know he’s reading this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: wait who? what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: percy is mad at him (as he should be) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: you know what i trust percy’s judgement </span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: sorry jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: percy if you’re seeing this please please please respond :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 30th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:41 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: can you stop texting the gc about our problems thanks :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: jesus christ dude can we just talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: just let me explain okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i just didn’t know if you wanted people to know you weren’t straight! you and annabeth have been the camp’s power couple since before you were even dating, how do you think the aphrodite cabin would react?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i don’t know how you’re even feeling about this whole situation perce, and i really do want to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: because if i’m making you uncomfortable or this isn’t something you want to do, then it’s totally okay. i just want to know </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: gods sometimes you’re so stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: it’s okay, i get what you were trying to say the other day. it just came off another way and took me by surprise i guess, sort of triggered my ptsd lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i really liked last weekend and i don’t know what that means for us or our friendship or annabeth and piper but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i really like you jay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: oh thank the gods i was worried you hated me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i really really like you percy, and honestly it kind of scares me because i’ve never felt this way about a guy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: also can i ask you something, no pressure to answer if you don’t want to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: when you say it triggered your ptsd wdym? i just want to make sure i don’t do that again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: sometimes i forget not everyone knows this lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: basically i had a really abusive stepdad, you know smelly gabe? i’m sure you’ve heard annabeth or i talk about him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: yeah you’ve mentioned him before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: well he used to call me just about every shitty word in the book, including fag and fairy, i guess i just learnt that if i acted “gay” or whatever, i was going to get my ass kicked. i just guess you saying that i shouldn’t want people to know i’m gay or bi or whatever reminded me of that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: like i know that’s not what you meant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: but it’s how my brain reacted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: oh gods percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: thank you for opening up to me, i’m glad you trusted me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i never ever want it to seem that way, i would never want you to think that being attracted to guys was a bad thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i know i know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: it’s okay i swear!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: okay good </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: so am i allowed to start calling you cute again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: you can also just call me if you want :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: dialing your number rn</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>September 30th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:31 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: i miss you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: miss you sm :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: can you ft?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: will you help me with my government hw?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: of course!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>September 30th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:12 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: hey can i come up to your room and talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i just talked to jason on the phone for like over two hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: am i gay? am i bi? i don’t know what’s going on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: it’s really rude for you not to answer me you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i’m just coming up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: WHAT THE HELL PERCY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i’m sorry i’m sorry! i fucking texted you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: you could’ve told me you were having fucking PHONE SEX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: YOU COULD’VE KNOCKED????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: let's never talk about this again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: who was that anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: GOODNIGHT </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. bring popcorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason and piper discuss their relationship and percy can't keep a secret</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!!</p><p>hope you're all doing well, senior year is killing me :') </p><p>hoping to post a longer chapter by saturday! love you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:33 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: why has this gc been silent for almost 24 hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: did you guys suddenly get lives or?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: hi leo :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: hi pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: did jason die or something where is he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: annabeth? percy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: will i know you’re reading this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i just like to watch the chaos unfold </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: fair enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: where have u been aquaman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: busy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: you’re never busy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: annabeth? jason? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: hell FRANK? HAZEL?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: maybe i’m losing my mind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:49 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: percy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: i just wanted to apologize for last night i know annabeth wouldn’t have wanted you to walk in on that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: WAIT THAT WAS YOU??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: shit you didn’t know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: why have you been avoiding the gc then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: because i thought annabeth was pissed at me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: LMAO i thought it was bc you were pissed at me so that’s why i haven’t been using it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i’m not mad, definitely not something i wanted to walk in on though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: fair enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: but you are sleeping with my kind of boyfriend so </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: well apparently you’re sleeping with my kind of girlfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: so we’re even?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:02 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: JASON</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: hi :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: hi :-)!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: PIPER WAS THE GIRL ANNABETH WAS ON THE PHONE WITH WHEN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: well you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: the one you told me about last night??? oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: the way they’re gonna dump our asses and just get together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i mean they kinda already did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: ew i don’t want to think about that phone call</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: what have you been up to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i’m trying to write an essay for my American history class but nothing i write makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: everyday i get closer to just packing up and moving home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: give me 5, i can help you with the essay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: nooo :-( i don’t want to make you do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: don’t be stupid i want to! just let me find my headphones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:13 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: hey can we talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: yeah what’s up? you okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: no i’m fine i’m fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: percy just told me about last night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: i’m not mad i have no right to be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: but what are we? i’m just really confused idk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: dammit i knew percy couldn’t keep that to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: honestly? i don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: i really like annabeth. like a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: and i love you so much but maybe we aren’t meant to be together? we both seem pretty happy doing whatever it is we’re doing with percy and annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: i love you, you’re my best friend, but i see what you’re saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: things just feel so right with percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: he makes me really happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: do NOT tell him i said that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: gods guys are so weird </span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: so, i guess this is it? this feels weird </span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: best friends dumbass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: now that i’m just your best friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: was percy any good? annabeth won’t tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sparky: PIPER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:37 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: annie annie annie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: jfc are you still mad at me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: no i’m just exhausted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: what’s up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i miss you!! come up to my room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: let me finish this assignment then i’ll be up :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: bring popcorn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: :-) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: you’re taking too long </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: so jason just told me he and piper broke up??? i feel kind of bad like did i do that or was it going to happen regardless?? and what does this mean like jason and i aren’t dating but i kind of want to be his boyfriend??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: yeah i’ll bring popcorn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: but oh? my god?????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i wanna hear more about you and jason when i get there</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. can i call you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason is good at calming people down</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! hope you're doing well :-)</p><p>this chapter's a bit different, I promise this is still a text fic but I couldn't help writing a little jercy convo !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 5th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:51 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: wait when is everybody coming back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: jace and i will be back from the 10th to the 17th :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: all hail private school for long ass fall breaks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: is anyone else coming? or just the two of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i’m not sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: no fall break here in new rome, sorry guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: percy and i only have half of that week off for fall break, but we’ll be up on the night of the 14th!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yay! i’m excited to see you annie</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i’m so excited to see you pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: get a room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: wait why were you wondering nico?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: will wants to know when he should get his infirmary shifts covered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: but thinks it’s weird to ask you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: which is dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: so that’s why i’m asking you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: damnit nico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: wait aw :,) i’m excited to see you will!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: hurry up and get here bc i can’t stand being around nico much longer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i’m kidding i’m kidding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: are you busy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: come to cabin 13?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: ew don’t make plans to hook up in the gc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: hi percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hi jason :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: what are we talking about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: fall break!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’m so excited to get out of boston</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you literally just got back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: and? my classes are boring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 5th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:15 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i thought your classes were getting better :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i thought so too but i got back my midterm grades and :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: it’s not great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: well i can just help you study more! you’ve got this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i don’t know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i don’t think i can make it to the end of the semester jay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i left my lecture early today because i couldn’t stop freaking out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: how am i gonna tell my mom she’s gonna be so disappointed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: calm down it’s going to be okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: college isn’t for everyone! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: can i call you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: yes pls </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason laid down on his bed, ringing phone pressed to his ear. Percy answered on the third ring, his voice shaky like he had been crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay?” God it broke Jason to hear him like that, sounding so broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Perce, I'm here. Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just got back to my room. God this is so embarrassing i’m normally not like this” He could hear Percy flopping onto his bed, the springs squeaking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, don’t ever think that crying or not feeling comfortable in a situation makes you weak or different. Everyone freaks out sometimes.” That last comment made Percy laugh a little, bringing a smile to Jason's face. God, he was fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, you know that right?” Percy said, his voice gaining back some of it’s usual snark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, why else would everyone be so obsessed with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods if I was with you I’d hit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were, I wish I could help you more. I feel so stupid and unhelpful being so far away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, you’re a thousand times more helpful than anyone in the entire state of Massachusetts. Hell, maybe even the whole world.” Percy said, and Jason could hear the smile plastered across the green-eyed boy’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to Annabeth yet? She probably knows more about how to deal with school stress than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every Time I’ve tried she acts like working hard will just magically solve my problems. I love her, gods, but sometimes she just really doesn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason got that. Annabeth’s mom being Athena definitely helped her on the academic front, even if she had ADHD like most other demigods. She found ways to solve her problems that would ensure that she could stay at the top of her class, instead of ways that helped her emotionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you call your mom and see what she thinks? I’m sure she’ll understand, you know she could never be disappointed in you, and maybe she’ll know what the next step is.” Jason suggested, hoping that Percy would take the idea. As much as he wanted to help, he knew Percy wouldn’t do anything without consulting his mother first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. I’ll call her later though, I want to keep talking to you.” Jason was positive that Percy could feel his blush radiating through the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew you were such a sap,” Jason said while rolling over, facing the wall next to his bed. It was covered in pictures of his friends from the past few years. Leo had gotten a polaroid camera at the beginning of last summer, and Jason hadn’t seen him set it down until the last night of summer. He had several of Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and even Will, but as his eyes skimmed over the pictures, he realized how many were of Percy. Why hadn’t he known he was into that boy sooner?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been a sap, turns out I was just dating my best friend and not the person I actually wanted to be with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And who’s that?” Jason asked teasingly, knowing it would help brighten the other boy’s spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Grace,” Percy said in mock annoyance, “Tell me about your day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School was okay, I guess. I’ve got this massive english project due on Friday but I’m kind of excited to work on it. Gods, that sounds nerdy doesn’t it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well luckily I like nerdy,” Percy said with a grin, “You do know who my ex-girlfriend is right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, and the two talked for several hours. Jason knew he should be doing something productive, but hearing Percy’s voice made him forget all of the things he needed to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 6th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:02 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hey mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mom: Hi sweetie. How's school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: that’s actually what i wanted to talk to you about, are you busy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mom: Nope! Paul just left for work. Call me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: sounds good</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. we're dating????</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason is a dumbass</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!!</p><p>i really don't know where this story's going but i'm loving writing it</p><p>thanks for all of the support on the past few chapters, it means the world to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 10th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:15 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will: chiron wants to know what time you two are getting in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: we’re leaving soon! we’ll probably be there by 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: okay awesome :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: thank GOD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i haven’t seen you in so long pipes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: ah i know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i’m so excited</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i think you’re mostly just excited to have a week off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: oh fuck off </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: trouble in paradise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: wish we were coming up today :( percy’s tempted to call blackjack and skip his last few classes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: tempted? i’m about to do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: damnit seaweed brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: will DO NOT let blackjack leave the stables okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: aye aye captain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 10th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:27 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: DOES LEO NOT KNOW YOU GUYS BROKE UP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i didn’t really think i had to tell anyone! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: fuck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: just have piper make out with annabeth when we show up :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: ew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: she’s still claiming that they’re “just friends”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: yeah friends don’t mastrubate on the phone together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: WTF PERCY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i’m blocking you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: what??? you know it happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i don’t want to think about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: also</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: have you talked to annabeth? she made it seem like you were still going to classes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i may be putting it off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: BUT i’m gonna tell her later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i’m more scared of her than my mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: but your mom handled it well!! you’re still going back to the city with us after break right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: yeah for a few days</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: which is why i REALLY need to tell annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i’m sure she’ll handle it fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: speaking of annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: does anyone know the two of you broke up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: gods ofc not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: me and her breaking up is going to be so much more dramatic than you and piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: chiron might murder me when he finds out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: why does everyone care so much about you two being together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: honestly i’m not 100% sure? i guess we’ve just always been ‘percy and annabeth’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: she’s still my best friend so i don’t see why any of that’s going to change but </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: people get weird when things change</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i can see that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i really don’t think people are gonna care when they see i’m dating their favorite superhero though ;-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: we’re dating????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 10th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:12 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: percy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i just didn’t realize </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: call me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 10th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:33 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: damnit percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i’m gonna text annabeth! don’t make me do it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: percy percy percy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 10th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:42 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: has anyone heard from percy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: also dinner started almost 15 minutes ago dude hurry up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i’m not hungry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: he said his phone is broken or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: but he won’t let me try to fix it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: you guys are weird as hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 10th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:55 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: you’re being stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i know your phone isn’t broken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: please just call me! you’re being dramatic as hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 11th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:11 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: hey jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: do you know what’s wrong with percy? he’s acting strange</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: he won’t answer my texts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: god he’s being so dramatic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: he just insinuated that we were a couple? which i didn’t realize we were</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: and when i said i didn’t realize we were labeling whatever this is he stopped answering me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: gods he’s so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: i mean to be fair that probably made him freak out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: but he shouldn’t be being a dick to me because of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: hey i’ve texted him a million times trying to get him to call me! not my fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: he’s probably just embarrassed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: my last class is on monday but we were planning on staying later because of his classes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: but i’m sure he won’t go to them anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: i’ll rebook our tickets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: you better be ready to give a full ass apology even if you don’t feel like you need to give him one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i feel AWFUL like i don’t want him to think that i’m not into him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: we’d just never talked about labeling it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i’ll let chiron know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: you owe me one grace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: will i ever stop owing you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>1:17 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: last class is done :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: our train should get in around 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: yay!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: i’ll let jason know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: are you sure you don’t want me to come pick you guys up? i can borrow one of the vans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: thanks for offering but sally’s getting us! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: percy seems weird about going early but i’m sure it’s just bc of the jason thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: gods they can be so stupid sometimes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: i just think percy genuinely believes that jason was rejecting him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: which is sad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: i know :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: jason’s been so annoying about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: hopefully when you guys get here they can work it out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: if not we might just have to abandon them completely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:13 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: WHY DID SALLY JUST MENTION PERCY DROPPING OUT OF BU?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: AND WHY DID SHE SAY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ENCOURAGED HIM TO DO IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: oh gods</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. are you asleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason and percy finally talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!!</p><p>i actually love this chapter sm</p><p>more pipabeth is coming in this fic i promise!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:18 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: we’re here! just checking in with chiron at the big house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: heading your way rn!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: dinner starts soon! do you want help with your stuff?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: will you’re an angel :,) yes pls!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i’ll be right here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: aw i miss you guys :( we’ll definitely visit soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yes! we need an argo ii reunion asap</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:22 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: you in cabin three?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i’ve been sitting in here since you guys got into the city</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i’m pretty sure poseidon is going to drown me or something if percy doesn’t get here soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: he just left to drop off his stuff, good luck!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: thanks! you’re the best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: always have been</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sat on the edge of Percy’s bed, tapping his foot. Even when the son of Poseidon was gone, the place was a mess. He always made sure to make his bed before he left, but the random crap around his side of the cabin was difficult to miss, especially in comparison to Tyson’s corner, which was always in perfect condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suspense was killing him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, or how Percy would react. He obviously knew he’d have to see Jason eventually, but he probably wasn’t expecting him to be waiting on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Jason was beginning to think, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, maybe i should just wait until later’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the door of the cabin swung open and Percy walked inside, a massive grin on his face. The moment he saw Jason, the smile faded, but not entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” but before Percy could start, Jason stood and began speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perce, I know you’re mad at me and probably don’t want to talk but please? Just hear me out okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy hesitantly walked further into his cabin and shut the door behind him. The clang of the metal door stood heavy in the space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay, I’m sorry, I know you probably think I’m an asshole, which I probably am, but listen okay? My phone did actually break. I guess I got freaked out when you said that and one thing led to another and my phone got soaked. I was too embarrassed to show Annabeth because our conversation, it-” Percy rambled, slowly moving forward and fishing his phone out of the pockets of his jeans. The screen was dim, but as Jason looked closer, the faint image of their conversation from two days earlier was frozen on screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t get any of my texts after that?” Jason said, taking the other boy’s phone and examining it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, and I just wanted to let you know that I really do want to stay friends if that’s okay, I don’t want things to be awkward because you’re still one of my best friends.” Jason could hear the hurt in his friend’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy, gods just let me explain okay, I was trying to call you, text you, anything. I even texted Annabeth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah she told me,” Percy said, a sly smile growing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised. What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry. I didn’t know that we had labeled whatever it is that we’re doing, but I shouldn’t have acted so surprised. I really like you Perce, gods I thought you knew that, I was just confused I guess, and I’m sorry for making it seem like I wasn’t interested or whatever because I really am and-” but before he could finish, Percy cut him off with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before, Jason recognized the salty taste of Percy’s slightly chapped lips, but there was something different about the way Percy’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they didn’t make it to dinner that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:12 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: you guys should probably show up the campfire</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: chiron is starting to get suspicious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: okay okay be there in a few</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: piper and i are waiting outside of your cabin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: so please actually hurry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: jfc give us a second</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: what, can’t find the clothes you threw across the cabin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: go to hell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: okay you guys can come in we’re decent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: as if we haven’t already seen you guys… nvm</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>October 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:16 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: i just watched percy and jason walk out of cabin three with annabeth and piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: that’s where they were??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: i’m fully convinced they’re screwing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: oh 100%</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: i just wonder if the girls know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: neither of them are stupid, i’m sure they do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: maybe they’re screwing too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: oh gods did i encourage their gay awakenings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: LMAO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:13 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: are you asleep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: of course not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: meet me by the lake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: if i get eaten by the harpies it’s your fault</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. which one of you pissed off your dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the campers get stuck inside</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i hope you're doing well :-)</p><p>longer chapter! this was so much fun to write, i know i'm straying away from the text fic format a bit but i can't help it lmao</p><p>hope you enjoy! stay safe and take care of youselves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:17 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: gods of olympus i need to stop running this early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: not only does it look like it’s about to rain but I FOUND ANNABETH AND PIPER </span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: jpeg.image</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: how they managed to sleep outside i have no clue but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: NO THEY WOKE UP AND SAW ME ABORT MISSION</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: why the hell do i let you have access to your phone before 9am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>2:19 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: where is everyone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: the counselor meeting that you were supposed to be at 4 minutes ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: FUCK </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:54 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: wdym you’re going to be here more often?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: oh yeah about that lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: can you come to cabin three so we can talk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i’ll be there in 5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:56 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: about to talk to annabeth about leaving boston if you don’t hear from me assume she sacrificed me to athena</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: have fun :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: :-(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:37 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: did everyone know percy was dropping out of college but me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: some of us enjoy sleeping annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i didn’t! is everything okay percy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: announce it to the whole world why don’t you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: yeah but i’m staying on campus until the semester ends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: except i’ll be visiting my mom next week but none of you care about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: are you kidding me? i care 100x more about sally jackson than you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wtf :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: well as long as you’re making the right decision for you i’m happy for you perce! are you staying in boston after the semester ends or?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i think i’ll come here for a while i’m not sure yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: yes annabeth i knew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: we all knew you knew dumbass</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: hi guys i didn’t know that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: but good for you percy! you could come to new rome instead :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: don’t encourage him frank</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: while education is important i’m glad you’re doing what you need to for your mental health percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: thanks guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i may come visit new rome anyways i miss y’all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: that sounds fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: omg road trip?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: or we could fly… like normal people would since it’s like 3,000 miles away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: and have zeus blast us out of the sky? i don’t think so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wait can we actually go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i’m not sitting in a car with you for over thirty hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: but sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: yes he will :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: yay :-)!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: wait percy you dropped out? how are you still alive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: annabeth hasn’t murdered you yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: wtf valdez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: not my girlfriend not her problem to deal with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: WAIT WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: you guys broke up?? since when??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 14th </b>
  <em>
    <span>12:01 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: jfc percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: well there goes our secret lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: hey it’s not like i said “jason and i are fucking and we’re pretty sure annabeth and piper are too” i just said that annie and i broke up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: WTF SKJSKSKJKS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: oh my gods percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: we’re not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: annabeth and i aren’t-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: oh give up the act we know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: as if i didn’t walk in on you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: whatever i don’t really care if people know we broke up perce</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: oh thank god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: good talk gn fam :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>October 14th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:02 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will: which one of you pissed off your dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: big storm coming in, probably because jason or percy did something to piss their dad’s off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: okay fair assumption</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: it’s too early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: but i don’t think i’ve done anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: me neither</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: WAIT maybe it was me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: sorry guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: damnit grace </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason rolled over to face the black-haired boy texting on his phone. “Do you think they found out about us?” He asked, not specifying who he was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy sat down his phone before looking over at the blond boy lying next to him. The two stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods to see the look on Zeus’ face when he realized, he probably hates me more than Athena did,” Percy said between fits of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly aren’t in the good graces of many of the Olympians, huh?” Jason teased, rolling onto his side to face the older boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Aphrodite likes me, but maybe that changed with Annabeth and I breaking up. Did I ever tell you she basically told me she was going to make my love life interesting for her own amusement?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be the most talked about demigod up on Olympus in centuries, who knew so many immortals would care so much about a guy who can’t bother to pick up his dirty laundry.” This comment resulted in a shove from Percy, but it only made Jason smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if people are even eating breakfast, it sounds awful out there,” Percy said, snuggling closer to Jason and pressing his head into his chest. Jason would never admit it outloud, but the weight of Percy against him had become his favorite feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can go check with Chiron, see if everything’s canceled,” Jason said, slowly releasing himself from Percy’s grasp. The loss of contact made Jason’s heart break slightly, but he knew the sooner they figured out what was going on, the better. Percy whined, like he always did when Jason left him, but let him go. Jason threw on the clothes that had been discarded on the floor the night before slipping on his sneakers and putting on one of Percy’s hoodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few,” Jason said, leaning down to give Percy a peck before running into the ever-growing storm. It was only windy and drizzling, but heavy rains and lightning in the distance made him hurry his pace, he definitely didn’t want to get stuck in this. A few campers were poking their heads out of their cabins, looking unsure of what to do. By the time Jason made it to the Big House, his hair was wet enough to begin sticking to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiron was sitting in the front room, legs tucked away in his faux wheelchair. He looked concerned, and Jason’s presence only seemed to make him more panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Jason, any idea what caused your father to ignore the camp boundaries?” Chiron asked, a hint of sarcasm seeping through his otherwise worried tone. Thunder shook the building, starling them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue, but this can’t be good. I just wanted to see what was happening, everyone seems a little freaked out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not surprising. Activities are canceled, of course, but I’m not sure whether or not eating in the pavilion is the wisest decision. Could you spread the word to stay inside, and that nymphs will be around with food in a while?” Jason agreed, of course, thanking the centaur before heading back into the storm. It seemed as though the storm had only gotten worse in the minutes he had been inside, and the run back to cabin three seemed to drench him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 14th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:28 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: could you guys spread the word? big house wants us to stay inside, food’s going to be delivered soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: sounds good, thanks for checking grace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i’ll let cabin nine know, thanks man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i’ll text the other counselors! thanks j :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 14th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:32 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: do you two wanna come to cabin three and hang with us today? i know you’ve both got crowded cabins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: thank gods i was just about the ask</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: everyone's already freaking out. i’m putting mitchell in charge, be over soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: let me sort out a few things here and i’ll be over. i’ll bring a few board games</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: i will too, cabin 6 board games are scary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: you’ve got that right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: you guys are no fun </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Piper and Annabeth arrived, drenched despite the short distance between their cabins, a basket of food had arrived with enough magical glasses and plates of delicious food to satisfy them all. Jason had changed into another hoodie of Percy’s when he returned, and the two were cuddled up on the son of Posedion’s bed. Annabeth, comfortable enough in cabin three, made herself at home on Percy’s bed, and Piper followed suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how much do you want to bet that Zeus and Posiedon found out about the two of you,” Piper said between bites of bagel, a wicked grin on her face. Percy’s face flushed red, but Jason just laughed. It was kind of strange, the four of them alone together for the first time in months, but they were happy to have the opportunity to spend time together away from their other friends. Annabeth looked exhausted, but she smiled softly at Piper whenever the brown-haired girl said anything. Jason knew that look, he knew he gave the same one to Percy whenever he would talk about his family or whatever he was hyperfocusing on at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the morning catching up. Annabeth had shifted towards Piper when the four of them had finished eating, and now her head was in the brunette’s lap. Piper’s fingers brushed through her blonde curls absentmindedly, but occasionally she would look down and smile at the older girl. Percy was sitting between Jason’s legs, his back pressed against the blond’s chest. His fingers drew lazy patterns into Jason’s thighs as he spoke, intent on learning more about Piper’s life. Despite the fact that the four of them had saved the world together, they didn’t know the silly details about each other. Of course Annabeth and Percy knew everything about one another, but instead of that making the conversation dull, Annabeth would chime in with details Percy would forget when he was telling stories about their best friend Grover, or Sally and Paul. Jason almost forgot about the rain beating down on the roof and the thunder shaking the cabin because he was so content with his arms around Percy’s middle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Piper, what are your plans for after graduation?” Percy asked, taking a sip of his blue diet dr pepper from the magical mug. Piper’s eyes flicked between Percy and Annabeth, and Percy internally cursed himself for not realizing sooner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Piper hadn’t wanted to talk to Annabeth about this yet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m not 100% sure yet. I know I want to stay on the east coast where I can be close enough to camp, plus my dad wants me to apply to UCLA so pissing him off is an added bonus.” Percy nodded, understanding her lack of enthusiasm for talking about the future. He didn’t know what he was doing three months from now, let alone in a year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they decided to get Percy’s old dvd player out from under his bed. Although it was dusty and definitely looked out of place in cabin three, the three movies inside gave them options, so they weren’t complaining. Clueless, Percy’s personal favorite, Disney’s Hercules, which was Sally Jackson’s idea of a joke, and Pride and Prejudice, one of Annabeth’s old copies that she had left in there. The four bickered about which to watch, Percy claiming that Clueless was a ‘classic that couldn’t ever get boring’ and Jason wanting to see the Disney movie because he had never seen it before. They ultimately decided on Pride and Prejudice, much to Percy’s dismay ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you seen this movie Jay? It’s two hours of yearning and british accents, boring as hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and settled in against one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the movie, Percy was dead asleep on Jason’s lap and Piper was passed out next to Annabeth. The two of them laughed, joking about how neither of them had the attention span for movies. When the credits began to roll, Jason felt his eyes getting heavy. The gentle thud of rain against the windows and the warm body on top of him weren’t helping either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping Percy so much,” Annabeth said softly, looking up at the blond boy and smiling. “He’s seemed so much happier, and I know that everyone thinks that I’m mad at him for dropping out but I’m just glad he’s doing what he needs to do, you know?” Jason nodded, understanding what she meant. He didn’t think Percy had seemed happier since the two of them started hooking up, but the sentiment was nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piper seems a lot happier too, you know. We’re best friends, but we were never a great couple. I’m just glad she’s found someone like you, even if you two won’t admit you’re a thing,” Jason said, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and laid down. “I don’t think she wants to label it, honestly. She told me she’s never thought of herself as anything but straight and she wasn’t even sure if she was bi, or whatever, so I think she’s just scared of what it means if we start dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, by the way she’s been looking at you the past few days, I can tell she’s definitely falling for you, so I wouldn’t worry,” Jason said reassuringly, he knew how confusing Piper could be romantically, especially if she thought it would upset her mom. Annabeth just smiled at him before closing her eyes, and soon the two blondes were fast asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. tmi dude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the rest of the gang's fall break at camp !</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! hope you're all doing well :-)</p><p>i'm not sure how much longer this story is gonna be, lmk what you think I should do with it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 15th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:15 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: why is it so hot it’s literally october</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: maybe zeus feels bad for ruining the camp yesterday lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: again, sorry for that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: what did you do anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: gods who knows, he probably has a list</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i just heard thunder jason stop talking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: why are you complaining nico??? it feels so good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: someone come hang out on the beach with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i’m teaching a sparring class, sorry seaweed brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i’m helping her teach that class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: infirmary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i’m not interested in taking off my shirt and getting in the water, so no thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: damn :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i’ll come! are you already there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i was just about to leave!! i’ll meet you at cabin 10</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 15th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:22 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: are you guys still at the beach lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yes!! come join us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: everyone is invited :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i’m just finishing up here, be there soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: omw with jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: bringing drinks from percy’s stash under his bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hey! how did you know about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i told her :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: fuck you jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: you wish ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: why tf were you in percy’s cabin jason lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i’ll come in a little bit, finishing something up in bunker 9</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: just hanging out idk man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: will is forcing me to come with him :( see you soon</span>
</p><p>
  <b>October 15th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:45 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: ok i’m done where the hell are you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: the? beach?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: WHERE ON THE BEACH.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: on? the? sand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: jfc i give up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i see you!! walk down towards the left</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 15th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:32 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: *photo of campers at the beach, smiling at the camera*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: so cute, we miss you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: miss you hazel! you too frank</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: pipes can you come to cabin six real quick before dinner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yes omw :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: and they were roommates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: FFFF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: annabeth and piper share a cabin? i thought everything at camp half-blood was done by godly parent?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: yeah haze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: percy was being an idiot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hey! being funny doesn’t equal idiocy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: when it comes to you it usually does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: ohhh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: nico’s right you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wtf! i thought you were my friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 16th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:17 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: where are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: the bathroom dummy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: why’d you take your phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: it’s dark and creepy in here without a flashlight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i’m scared of your dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: SAYS YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: poseidon doesn’t care </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hurry back i miss you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: it’s the middle of the night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i only have 36 more hours with you :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: but then you’ll be living in new york after christmas! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: thank god :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 16th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:13 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: where are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: just finished talking to chiron about percy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: why? everything okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: everythings fine! i just miss you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: what about percy? how he might be back here for the spring?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: yeah, but also about how he heard percy and i broke up from one of the nymphs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: gods know how they found out but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: he just wanted to make sure i was okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: and are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: i’m doing fantastic, thanks to you :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: !!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: so where are you now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: walking to cabin 10, don’t worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: :-)!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 16th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:29 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: yeah annabeth and piper are definitely together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: i just passed them making out behind the aphrodite cabin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: awwww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: well at least this confirms the jercy theory</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: jercy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: jason and percy :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: you’re disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: are you sure you aren’t a son of aphrodite? maybe eros?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will &lt;3: oh go to hell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico!: i already have :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 16th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:37 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: when does everyone leave tomorrow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: pipes and i leave after dinner i think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yep </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’m catching a ride with them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: my train leaves at 8:30, would you guys mind taking me too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: ofc not!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i leave in the morning, apparently my school needs me to actually be there in order for them to let me pass my classes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: don’t remind me :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i’m not leaving :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: ur lucky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: no i’m not! with will gone nico’s gonna be super depressed and I’LL BE THE ONE DEALING WITH HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: HEY :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 17th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:17 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: so jason when were you going to tell me you and jackson are screwing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: UH </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: ???????????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: you guys realize cabin three has windows right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: like BIG windows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i thought percy closed the blinds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: I KNEW IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: lmaoooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wtf leo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: close your windows man! i’m the one who had to see you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: nvm i don’t wanna scar hazel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: wait what? scar me how?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: PERCY AND JASON?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i’m surprised it took you guys this long to figure it out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: yeah especially since annabeth and piper have been consummating their relationship all over camp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: ANNABETH AND PIPER?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: wait shit i thought people knew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: sorry guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: damnit nico!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: is everyone i know gay????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: not me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>frank: i’m not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: well i knew that frank!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: wait you don’t have a problem with gay people right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: have you met your brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: wtf </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: no of course not!! i’m just surprised that's all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: well now that everyone knows the intimate details of our dating lives, jason and i will be in cabin three with the blinds SHUT! so leave us alone :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: no you won’t, you promised to help me organize the weapons shed before we left</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: so help me gods i will tell chiron there’s an emergency in cabin three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: I’M COMING I’M COMING give me a second</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: tmi dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: LEO.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. i hate shadow travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>percy's stay in NYC</p><p>OR</p><p>jason has a thing for kissing percy's cheek</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! hope you're having a good week!</p><p>longer update, i think this is my favorite chapter yet!</p><p>thank you sm for all of the support on this work! i seriously appreciate it so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 18th </b>
  <em>
    <span>2:15 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’m so BORED there’s nothing to do here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you could hang out with your family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: but they’re BUSY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’m literally just sitting here watching the food network</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: piper and i would stop by but we’ve got homework to catch up on :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: just bc your boyfriend is busy doesn’t mean you can complain in the gc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: fuck off leo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 18th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:02 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: what am i supposed to do without will :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: train, maybe. or work on your studies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: shut up grace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: you could always come visit me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: what’s your mom making for dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: gnocchi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i hate shadow travel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: NICO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: what? how could i resist getting to eat sally jackson’s gnocchi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: thank god my mom loves him, he showed up in the kitchen and scared her half to death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: percy could you have nico call me? thanks :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: uh yeah one sec</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: yikes good luck deathboy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 18th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:02 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: someone at camp tell chiron i’ll be back in the morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i ate my weight in pasta and i can’t move</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: he’s sitting in my spot on the couch too :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i didn’t realize percy’s mom was such a good cook!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: she’s the BEST cook</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: she’s just the best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you’ve got that right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: she told me to tell you hi annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: aw! tell her i miss her and i’ll come visit soon, we didn’t have enough time to catch up when she brought us to camp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wait will you’re back in texas right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: yes :/ apparently leaving in the middle of the school day and not coming back for weeks isn’t responsible, so i’ll be here until at least winter break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: damn </span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 19th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:17 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: someone tell chiron i’m never coming back to camp </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i’m not your messenger dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: thanks leo :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: you staying at percy’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: sally needs help painting estelle’s new room and doesn’t trust percy to do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: she’s being ridiculous, so what i got paint on the carpet last time, it came out eventually!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: she’s being perfectly reasonable actually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: but i’ll be here for another night or two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: and i go back to boston on wednesday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: well if nico’s in town we should go get dinner or something! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: you two could come help us babysit tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: we’re in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: boo, stop making plans in the gc when i can’t come</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 19th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:58 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: 137 Norwood Ave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: sweet! we’ll be there in thirty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: seriously, i get it if you don’t want to spend the night watching octonauts and eating mac n cheese</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: shut up we’re excited</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: i’m excited to meet estelle and jason’s excited to see you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: what am i gonna do for the next two months :( i don’t wanna go back to boston</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: i’ll make sure we visit lots :)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>piper m: okay we’re leaving, see you soon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 19th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:41 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i have never loved anyone more than sally jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: isn’t she the best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: she just??? hugged me? and asked how i was doing??? she’s never even met me???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: shhh piper your mommy issues are showing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i don’t CARE i love her so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: sorry annie i might have to marry into the jackson family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: nah, she likes me way more than she likes percy anyways </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wtf!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: a whole night with four demigods and a toddler, what could go wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: do you want a list or-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: you’ll be fine! piper and nico are responsible enough to make up for you and jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: send me pictures of nico with estelle pls :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’ll take some good creeper ones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: perfect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i love sally jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: she’s just so welcoming??? she knew who i was and remembered that thalia’s my sister and??? god i love one woman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: okay i need to meet your mom asap percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: she’s a godsend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: literally lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 19th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:02 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *video of nico with estelle on his lap, eagerly watching the cartoon show on the tv*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: AW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: NICO UR SO CUTE WITH HER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: percy! wtf!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: nico should live here permanently i think she likes him more than she likes me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: understandable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: keep em coming jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: sounds good bro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: percy stop texting start watching</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: what are you guys watching anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: octonauts, very serious business</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i want to pay attention but i can’t do that with my phone buzzing every 5 seconds!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you’re ridiculous</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 19th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:37 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *picture of nico on a rocking chair, asleep with estelle on his chest*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: I’M GONNA CRY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i feel like he’s gonna murder me for that one later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: probably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: what are you guys gonna do now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: piper and jason are lame so they’re doing homework</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: you’d know we were done if you came back to the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i didn’t want to bug you guys!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: it’s your house!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: where are sally and paul anyways?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: when i told my mom i was staying until wednesday she booked a night at the cabin they like so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: they haven’t done that in so long! good for them :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: just you and nico tonight then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: we’re crashing here, since our school is in this direction anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: y’all have a sleepover and didn’t invite me??? rude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: ikr</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Nico was slowly closing the door to Sally and Paul’s room where Estelle was asleep, the three remaining demigods were already starting to look for a movie in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to murder you Jackson,” Nico said, sitting next to Piper and taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl next to her. Percy raised his eyebrows, but knew not to take the son of Hades seriously. “Will sent me maybe 30 texts about having kids the second he graduates, if I’m a father of 10 I demand compensation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems fair,” Piper said through handfuls of popcorn. She had the remote, and was flipping through channels. Nothing seemed interesting, it was all news or movies she had seen a million times, but she didn’t mind, she just enjoyed spending time with her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAIT!” Percy said, forcing Piper to stop flipping through channels. They had landed on a movie-marathon of her dad’s films, great. “No way in hell,” She said, turning the tv back to the children’s channel they had been watching with Estelle. “You’re no fun,” Percy complained, laying back dramatically. Eventually, they decided to watch the disney movie marathon that they had seen playing earlier. Nico had never seen, or even heard of Disney’s Hercules, and didn’t find the depiction of his father as hurmours as his friends did. He would never admit it, but he loved spending time with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico and Piper passed out near the end of the movie, and Jason’s eyes were heavy. Percy let himself stare at the younger boy, admiring his scar and the way his eyelashes were fluttering shut. “I guess taking care of a three-year old took more out of us than we thought.” Jason’s voice pulled Percy out of his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the blond boy who had moved closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I wanna show you something,” Percy said, standing slowly and offering Jason his hand. Jason took it graciously and the two began walking hand-in-hand to Percy’s bedroom. It was emptier than it used to be, but Percy still kept his posters from high school on the walls, and his bed was still made with the quilt Sally had made for him as a baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy closed his bedroom door silently, not wanting to wake his sleeping sister next door. Before he could turn around, he felt arms press him against the blue door in front of him. He smiled as he felt Jason’s lips on his neck, but turned around to face him. “As much as I love what you’re doing, there is actually something I want to show you,” he said rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. Jason groaned, but moved back so Percy could walk further into his bedroom. He opened his desk drawer and got out a stack of photographs, before moving to his bed and patting the quilt, encouraging Jason to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found these last night, from last summer you know,” he said, showing Jason the stack of polaroid pictures from Leo’s camera. There were maybe two dozen, or so, and as Jason looked closer, he realized that he was in almost all of them, smiling with Percy at the campfire, passed out on the spare bunk in cabin three, and chasing after Percy on the beach. “Damn, you’re kind of obsessed with me,” Jason teased, making Percy shove him a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve got mine hanging up on my wall,” Jason said, laying back, remembering the night Percy had first called him. “Pretty much all of mine have you in it.” Percy laughed, lying next to Jason and sighing, “I guess we were pretty oblivious huh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Jason said in a much softer voice than before. He turned to look at the black-haired boy next to him. His soft hair and sharp features looked especially beautiful in the light of the moon. Jason couldn’t help but kiss his warm cheek. “Can I ask you something,” Percy said after a while, turning to face the younger boy. Jason nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other day Leo made a joke about you being my boyfriend and like I know it was a joke but I was wondering-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I’ll be your boyfriend dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy rolled his eyes, “Didn’t even let me finish, I had a whole speech and everything.” Jason laughed, pressing his forehead into Percy’s chest. They stayed like that for a minute before Jason lifted his chin, moving closer to the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When they woke up, the sun was already streaming through Percy’s blinds. Jason blinked away sleep before patting around for his phone, which had somehow ended up on the bed of Percy’s bed. It was 9:49, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we overslept!” he said, shaking Percy awake. He got slightly distracted staring at Percy’s sleepy eyes, but forced himself to get up. He was pulling on his previously discarded boxers when they heard keys in the front door, and Sally walking inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy, you up? Oh! Hi sweetie, sorry if I woke you. Where’s Percy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jason did not want to meet his boyfriend’s, the thought made him smile, mom for the second time hald-naked. By the time Sally was opening Percy’s door, he had found a pair of sweatpants in the corner to throw on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, why are you making Nico take care of-” She started, before noticing her son shirtless under the covers and the boy standing half-naked in front of her. “Oh, well I’ll be in the kitchen, come chat with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason groaned as he picked up his t-shirt and threw it on. “This is definitely not the impression I wanted to make on your mom.” Percy just laughed as he got out of bed, and Jason had to force himself to look away, not wanting Sally to come back and find the two back in bed. “Let go face the beast,” he said, pulling on a hoodie from his dresser and giving Jason a light kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sally Jackson was in the kitchen, putting away dishes and listening to Nico as he told her stories from camp. When the two saw Percy and Jason enter the kitchen, Nico immediately jumped up from the counter and claimed he needed to use the restroom, leaving the two of them alone with Percy’s mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two sit down, are you hungry Jason? I could make you some food,” She asked, and he politely declined. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Percy spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you being gone to bring someone over and I’m sorry but Jason isn’t-” Percy started, but Sally held her hand up. “Do you seriously think I care about that Percy? It's definitely a conversation we need to have however,” She said, staring at her son intently, “Why in god’s name would you make Nico watch your sister the entire time? The two of them were watching cartoons while you were asleep, I can’t believe how inconsiderate you are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Okay, at least she didn’t seem to be mad that Jason slept in Percy’s room, or that Jason and Percy were together, or that Percy was with a guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it? Oh gods mom you scared me. I’m sorry for oversleeping, but Estelle likes Nico so much more than me anyways!” Percy replied, letting out a sigh of relief. Sally rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. “I don’t care whether or not she likes him more, he is a guest in this house and shouldn’t be used as free labor! I want you to apologize to Nico when he gets back out here, alright?” Percy’s face flushed red and he nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now. I need to know, did you and Annabeth break up or am I going to have to tell her about the two of you, because I refuse to lie to her about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed, and Jason coughed uncomfortably. “Yeah, we broke up a month or so ago, but you know things haven’t been the same in a while. Don’t worry, she made me promise that even if we weren’t together she’d still get to come to thanksgiving.” Sally smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you seem happy about it. Jason,” she turned to face Jason directly, making him turn a brighter shade of red, “Why did you let my idiot son introduce you as a friend yesterday?” Percy frowned at the comment, but Jason let out a relieved laugh. “He only asked me to be his boyfriend last night, so calling me his friend wasn’t technically wrong, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sally smiled and moved around the kitchen island to hug Jason. Jason melted into the hug, despite wanting to seem calm in front of Percy. “I hate to run, but if I’m going to make it to my last three classes, I should get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason went back to Percy’s room to clean himself up and gather his things. Percy felt awkward sitting alone with his mom, and wasn’t sure what to do. “I’m kind of upset you don’t seem more surprised,” he said after a while. Sally just shook her head, a small grin on her face. “I didn’t know you were gay, but the fact that you’re seeing Jason doesn’t surprise me, your face lit up the second he walked in yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bisexual, actually, but yeah, I really like him.” Percy said, smiling a little. Sally rolled her eyes and hugged him, ignoring his usual protests. “Now, I know you’re old enough to know how important it is to use protection, and I’m not entirely sure how it works between two men but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods mom, I know, I know,” Percy said, covering his face in embarrassment. Sally just laughed, “I’m glad you felt comfortable talking to me about this. I’m so proud of you.” Percy smiled but didn’t say anything, he had never worried that his mom would be anything less than accepting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason came out and Percy walked him to the door. Percy knew he shouldn’t be upset, he’d be back in New York soon, but his heart still hurt at the thought of saying goodbye. “Have fun with Nico, yeah?” Jason asked, and Percy nodded. The two were holding hands, and neither wanted to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back for thanksgiving, that's only a month away,” Percy said, trying to convince himself that he was okay with being away from the blond for that long. Jason nodded and pressed a kiss into Percy’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom doesn’t hate me, right?” Percy shook his head and smiled. “She seems like she really likes you, actually.” Jason needed to get to class, so the two stopped stalling and kissed goodbye. Percy wiped his eyes before heading back into the kitchen to join his mother and friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 19th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:17 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: jason i’m leaving without you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i don’t wanna walk in on anything that’ll traumatize me :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: LMAO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 19th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:01 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: NOT SALLY WALKING IN ON THE TWO OF THEM SLEEPING IN PERCY'S BED</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: WHAT</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>nico: I THOUGHT JASON LEFT I’VE JUST BEEN WITH ESTELLE</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>annabeth: I CANT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: OH MY GODS</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>nico: i’m hiding in the bathroom now while the three of them talk in the kitchen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: jason was wearing percy’s sweatpants :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i wish i could see their faces</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: it was so funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: gods they’re taking forever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: okay it sounds like jason’s leaving i can finally go finish my coffee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: PIPER WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: you know exactly why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: ugh i missed physics and calc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i should be there for lit though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: sounds good :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: did sally murder percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: for making nico babysit? yes, but not for us sleeping together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: WE DON’T NEED DETAILS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: I MEANT IN THE SAME BED.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: SHE JUST TEXTED ME </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: told me she’s sorry to hear about the breakup, but she still wants me to come to thanksgiving</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: :’)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: fuck you all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i had to apologize to nico that was the worst moment of my life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you deserved it though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 20th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:13 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *picture of nico, shirtless and painting a wall purple*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: sally’s (least) favorite child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: yeah i’m saving that one to my camera roll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: lmaoooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: we both know that sally’s favorite children are nico and i </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: jackson stop sending them pictures of me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 21st </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:01 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: the way i almost missed my train</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: why am i not surprised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :(</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>annabeth: come to my room when you get back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: sounds good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: camp is so boring i wanna move into the jackson’s permanently </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: you’re just mad your bf isn’t here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: you aren’t wrong</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. she's scary sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the gang celebrates halloween!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! here's a silly halloween chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:02 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: when annabeth won’t help you with your halloween costumes bc she has class :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: biphobia at it’s finest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: just because you’re in boston doesn’t mean you can distract her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: ugh fine mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: no distract her i wanna see what you guys are being</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: this is why you’re my favorite piper :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: do you have any ideas though because annabeth shot down my first one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: what was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: sexy nurse and doctor! a classic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: but she didn’t wanna wear the dress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: why don’t you just wear it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: YOU ARE A GENIUS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i’m out of class now perce what do you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: OH MY GODS</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>annabeth: i’m so down, but you have to wear a pair of my heels</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: pipes do you wanna go to boston for halloween</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: don’t be horny on the main</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:04 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i hate halloween stores</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: oversexualized and overpriced</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: it’ll be worth it to see percy in a dress! focus on the end goal!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: you’re so right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: percy? in a dress?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: for halloween!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: oh lord</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: take pictures please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: of course!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i just went to one yesterday, had to convince my cousin I don’t want us to dress up as “Greek Gods” for halloween</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: oh gods</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>piper: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: that would’ve been so funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: you would’ve looked hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i’ll be something just as hot don’t worry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: finally out of there, it took forever to find a costume that would fit percy lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hey! i have broad shoulders!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i demand pictures as soon as you get back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: oh don’t worry, we’re on our way back now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 26th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:11 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: *picture of percy wearing a far-too short nurse costume, smiling*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i think we have a winner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: OH MY GODSGKSBBSJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i need a minute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: damn jackson you clean up good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: thanks man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: don’t worry jace more pictures coming soon :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: you’re trying to kill me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: what does yours look like annie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *picture of a slightly annoyed annabeth, wearing a short doctor costume*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yeah i’m saving that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: oh gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: looking good annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: jesus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: this is unfair someone else send their costumes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: pipes and i’s are a secret, sorry :)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>annabeth: fucking hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 29th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:11 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will: okay i found my costume</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: *mirror selfie of will in a batman costumes, giving the camera a thumbs up*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: oh gods i can’t wait to show you guys ours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: lookin good will!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: thank you piper!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: yeah ur hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: BATMAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: so much better than superman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i love it will!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: nice choice will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: lmao percy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 30th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:02 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: finally finished my costume</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: *picture of leo wearing metal wings, suspended in the air*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: killer dragons wings :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: DUDE THAT IS SO AWESOME</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>annabeth: how are they holding your weight? that’s insane leo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i’ll show you the diagrams next time you’re here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: LEO</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>piper: I LOVE IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: but PLEASE be safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: yes mom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 31st </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:14 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i love halloween</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: my costumes kind of cold but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i told him to wear a pair of my tights!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: it kills the sexy part of the outfit! i’m committed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: pics? when are you two heading out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: one sec</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: in fifteen! it’s already getting dark</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i’m just finishing my makeup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: and percy’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: oooo i can’t wait to see it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: *mirror selfie of annabeth and percy in their costumes, both showing peace signs*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: I LOVE</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>piper: WAIT PERCY DID YOU SHAVE YOUR LEGS</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>percy: yes!! i told you i’m committed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: why is that so hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: jason just saved the picture to his phone lolll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: it wasn’t hot when i was the one who had to do it :/ he broke two razors</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’ve never shaved them before!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: well, it completes the outfit! you guys look hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: thanks pipes :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 31st </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:22 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: *photo of piper and jason dressed as superman and lois lane, with jason’s arm around piper’s shoulder*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: I SHOULD’VE KNOWN OH MY GODS</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>annabeth: you guys look so good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: oH-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: WAIT YOU LET ME SAY BATMAN WAS BETTER THE OTHER DAY </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: sorry will but this superman? 1000x better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: you guys look great!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: honestly, i’m starting to agree you with percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: wtf!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: okay yeah jason looks hot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: so do you piper!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>piper: thanks nico!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: *picture of will and a tall girl smiling, dressed as batman and wonder woman*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: kelsey wanted to know who i was texting lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: she says hi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: hi kelsey! you two look great!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: jk jason will is hotter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: HEY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 31st </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:13 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: heyyyyy we miss you guys </span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i LOVE halloweeeen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i LOVE youuuuu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: i LOVE winggggs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: how much have you had to drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: gods i dont know :(((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: feeeeeeels good tho :))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: just promise me no drinking and flying!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: yes mom :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>October 31st </b>
  <em>
    <span>11:14 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: jason :(((((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i miss you so much what the fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i miss you too perce</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: everything okay??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: yeah!! some guy tried to grab my ass but annabeth punched him :-) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: she’s scary sometimes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: what the FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: if anyone even looks at you the wrong way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: don’t worry baby it’s just because of the dress </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: that doesn’t mean it’s okay!! wouldn’t you be pissed if someone was feeling up annabeth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: obviously!! it’s okay i swear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: how are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: the party’s boring but piper wants to stay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: everyone from our school still thinks we’re together which is kinda funny but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: makes me sad ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i just miss you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i miss you too! now go have fun, i’ll call you in the morning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: sounds good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:12 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: gods of olympus i’m hungover</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: *picture of percy passed out next to her, drooling on her pillow*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: why are you awake it’s sunday :((((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: my body hates me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: why are you awake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i have a project due tomorrow so i didn’t drink much last night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: jason is passed out on my bed though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: good morning!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i’m hungover but my body refuses to let me sleep! fuck my life!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: we’re one in the same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:01 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: why would you send that picture annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: because you looked funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-((((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: my head hurts </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i’m bringing us breakfast rn! be back in 15</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: THANK THE GODS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: why does everything hurt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: gm :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: good morning :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: call me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I died and this is the fields of punishment,” were the first words out of Jason’s mouth. Percy laughed a little, before replying, “So what, am I Hades? The Furies? Please don’t say I’m Mrs Dobbs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know what you’re saying, but it sounds pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re probably still a little drunk,” Percy said, rolling onto his back and staring at Annabeth’s ceiling. Her roommate had gone out with them last night, but was yet to return home, leaving him alone in the dim dorm room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sober me thinks you’re very pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was glad Jason couldn’t feel the heat from his cheeks through the phone. “Well, I’m certainly not looking pretty right now, I guess forgetting to take off your makeup and costume is a pretty bad mix.” Jason laughed, making Percy’s heart tug just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.” The words were so quiet Percy almost didn’t hear them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too baby, I’ll be in New York for Thanksgiving break in a few weeks,” Percy said softly, “Are you gonna be in town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure what my plans are yet, I was supposed to go with Piper to California, but now that we aren’t together anymore it seems kind of silly for me to fly back with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy was an idiot, a complete and utter idiot. If his mother could hear the conversation, she’d probably smack him on the head. “I’m an idiot oh my gods, do you want to come over for  Thanksgiving with my family? Annabeth will be there, and Grover might stop by, it’ll be fun! I’m sorry I didn’t ask you sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed, “You’re not an idiot. I’ve been your boyfriend for what, two weeks? I couldn’t expect you to invite me to things like that. But, as long as your mom doesn’t mind, I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy knew he had that stupid grin plastered on his face, the one Annabeth calls his “Seaweed Brain smile”, but he didn’t care. “Yes, yes gods she’ll be thrilled! She’s gonna make me sleep out on the couch and will probably ask you a million questions, but she’ll be so excited! I’ll let her know later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys talked about their evenings for a few more minutes, before Jason had to go. By the time Annabeth was opening the door, Percy was staring down at his phone, looking dumb and in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 1st </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:11 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: percy is so in love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: are you kidding me? jason just spent the past thirty minutes talking about how percy called him baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: i miss you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: miss you too sweetheart</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. i'm not at liberty to say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason has a panic attack and percy comes to the rescue</p><p>MAJOR TW for panic attacks, anxiety, and mentions of homophobia/biphobia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter really hit home for me, i hope you all like it!</p><p>i think this fic will end with Thanksgiving, but I'm thinking of writing a continuation that is more annabeth/piper focused, if you're interested pls lmk!</p><p>hope you're all doing well! stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 3rd </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:02 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i hate junior year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: I FUCKING HATED LAST YEAR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i’m sorry you have to deal with it :( rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i just HATE us history so much like i simply don’t care what old racists thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: EXACTLY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 3rd </b>
  <em>
    <span>1:54 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: jay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: are you busy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i’m in class rn </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: but i get out in an hour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: okay!! call me then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: ok &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>November 3rd </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:11 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i’ll call you later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: okay, everything ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: just wanna make sure ur okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: so lmk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: okay it’s been an hour are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 3rd </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:34 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: hey percy what’s up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: have you heard from jason? i’m worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: maybe i’m overreacting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: weird, he told me he needed to talk to you so he couldn’t do hw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: i’ll go over to his dorm and check on him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: you’re the best thank you!! :-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 3rd </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:57 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: well he’s in his room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: but he was freaking out when i got there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: didn’t want to talk to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: shit okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i’ll try calling him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: keep me updated? i’m worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: of course</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason’s voicemail rang through Percy’s ears for a second time. He wasn’t ever like this, he never shut Piper out, and he always answered his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy threw his phone down in a fit of rage. He felt stupid being here in Boston instead of being in New York, comforting Jason and figuring out whatever the hell was going on. He had an idea, but it was probably going to ruin his relationship with Will forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 3rd </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:07 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: heyyyy nico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: what do you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: hey! i could just be texting you because you’re my friend and i care about you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: but you’re not, what do you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: would you do something that went against what your boyfriend says if it meant helping jason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: probably, what is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: it sounds insane and i swear this is a one time thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: could you come pick me up and take me to Jason’s dorm? i think something happened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: did you try calling him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: of course! i’m not stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: he yelled at piper too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: he never does that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: fine, but this stays between us alright? i don’t need will up my ass because of this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico di angelo: give me 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy jackson: you’re the best!! thank you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico seemed worried when he appeared in Percy’s dorm. “You ready?” He said, glancing around Percy’s room. Despite him normally being a slob, since he had a single and Annabeth had a roommate, he was responsible for keeping it clean so they could study in here, back when Percy had classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what should I do, just hold on?” Nico rolled his eyes, “Yes, but be careful! Last time you gave me bruises.” Percy grabbed onto Nico’s slender arms, and soon the two were disappearing into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 3rd </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:21 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: uh just fyi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: he wasn’t answering my calls so i’m here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: WHAT HOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: nico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: SHIT DON’T TELL WILL</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>piper m: jfc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: he’s probably exhausted, tell him to come down to my room? it’s on the second floor, 201</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: he’s heading down rn! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: also</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: where is jason’s room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: 413</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: THANK YOU!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: lmk what’s going on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy knocked twice on room 413, getting no response. The other students in the hall looked at him questioningly, but no one said anything to him. Hopefully they just thought he was a new student. After knocking another time, he tried the handle. Locked, damnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason?” He said quietly to the door, and after another few seconds, the wooden door slowly opened to reveal a disheveled Jason Grace. He was wearing an oversized blue hoodie that Percy had given him at camp and his cheeks were tear-stained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perce? What are you doing here?” His voice was shaky, and the tears forming in his eyes only confirmed Percy’s fears, that something awful had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey, what’s wrong? What happened?” Percy said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. He pulled Jason into his chest, trying to rub soothing circles into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy had never thought much about where Jason lived. It was small, like most boarding school dorms are. On the wall next to his bed were the polaroids from last summer, and there were books everywhere. He had two small flags hung up above his desk, one was purple and read SPQR, and the other was orange and showed the symbol of Camp Half-Blood. Everything was obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it made Percy want to hide in here and never leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They almost tripped on Jason’s backpack when they slowly moved onto the bed. Percy slowly laid back against the pillows, holding Jason to his chest. They sat there like that for a while, Percy whispering soothing words into Jason’s ears. It was almost six o’clock when Jason finally looked up at the black-haired boy. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were splotchy red. His voice still shook as he spoke, “You never told me why you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed a little and used his sleeves to wipe away some of the younger boy’s tears. “Well I’m here for you, obviously.” Jason shook his head and laid back on Percy’s chest. “You didn’t have to do that, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry! You needed me here, so of course I’m here, what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?” Jason laughed against Percy’s sweater. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong or am I gonna have to figure that out myself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods it’s stupid, now that I think about it. We were talking about a few old movies in my Film class and somehow my mom was brought up. I just try not to think about her, because the only way I know her is through Thalia’s memories, which aren’t great. I just can’t help but feel like if she were still alive, she’d be disappointed in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that? You’re one of the most powerful demigods of our generation, how could she not be proud of you?” Percy asked, genuine concern in his voice. Sometimes he forgot not all parents were like Sally Jackson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was insanely homophobic, Perce. We were actually talking about how she refused to do one of the movies we’re analyzing because she thought she’d get aids from the male lead who happened to be bisexual. She hated Thalia because Zeus left her, so I can’t even imagine how she would’ve treated me because Jupiter left. Sometimes I’m glad I got sent to Camp Jupiter so young, at least I didn’t have to grow up around her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy’s heart ached, and he held the son of Jupiter closer. He had never considered that Jason didn’t really have a parent. With his mother dead and Jupiter being well, Jupiter, Jason didn’t have very many people to call family. Thalia, as wonderful as she was, was never around long enough to really bond with Jason. “I’m sorry Jay.” It wasn’t much, but Percy knew he didn’t need to hear more. Jason hummed into his chest and brought his head up to kiss Percy gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy eventually texted Piper, letting her know that everything was okay and that Jason was sorry for getting upset with her. She brushed it off, saying she understood and that he shouldn’t worry about it. Nico had been resting in her room, but was now back at camp. Annabeth had texted him asking if he wanted to get dinner, but after quickly explaining the situation, she assured him she was alright, and told him to wish Jason well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 7, Piper came up with food from the cafeteria. The three of them made a picnic on Jason’s tiny floor, and Percy felt like they were back in cabin three on that fateful rainy day. They facetimed Annabeth, who complained about Percy not asking her if she wanted to catch a ride with Nico, but no one brought up Jason’s episode. Once Piper left with Annabeth on her phone, the two boys changed quietly. Technically, Jason was allowed to have visitors, but no one was supposed to stay overnight. The two brushed their teeth in the tiny sink in the corner, and Percy had never felt closer to his boyfriend. It was only 9pm, but between Jason’s difficult day and Percy’s shadow-traveling, the pair were exhausted. Normally, Jason would wrap his arms around Percy, but tonight Percy was the one protecting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea, it sounds kind of crazy, but hear me out,” Percy said against Jason’s neck. The younger boy turned slightly to face him, looking confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know talking to a therapist isn’t possible, because they’d probably admit you to the psych ward for talking about the gods,” Jason laughed, but let Percy continue, “but maybe you could talk to my mom? It sounds dumn but she’s really good at listening and helping people work through stuff, plus she isn’t gonna freak out when you mention that you’re the son of Jupiter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Jason working through the idea in his head, eventually he nodded his head slowly. “That might help, especially because she doesn’t know all of my baggage like you and Piper do.” Percy took Jason’s phone and put in his mother’s number, making him promise to call her the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming,” Jason said, taking one of Percy’s hands and kissing his knuckles. Percy only hummed in response, but knew his boyfriend knew that no matter the situation, he would be there whenever Jason needed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As the two fell asleep, Percy couldn’t help but imagine a life where they could fall asleep together everyday, and the thought left him dreaming of a new life after Jason’s graduation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 4th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:02 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: when jason has class so you have to wake up at 7</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *selfie of Percy with extreme bedhead, looking sleepy*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: how on earth are you back in new york????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: i’m not liberty to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: nico di angelo what the fuck did you do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: FUCKING HELL PERCY</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. fuck percy jackson for making me sleep in jeans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jason and sally go to dinner</p><p>OR</p><p>everyone loves sally jackson</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my god this chapter killed me to write but it ended up being so worth it, i love sally jackson so much</p><p>hope you're all doing well! senior year is slowly killing me but working on this fic is keeping me sane! hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 4th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:23 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: hi! this is jason, percy gave me your number :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sally jackson: hi sweetheart, is everything alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: yeah everything’s alright! percy just thought you might be able to help me with something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sally jackson: of course, whatever you need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: thank you!! he told me you were an easy person to talk to. i've been struggling with some stuff recently, but talking to someone professionally isn’t really an option with all of the craziness of my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sally jackson: yes, i’m always willing to talk to you, even if it isn’t anything serious. why don’t we do dinner tomorrow, that way we can talk and i can get to know my son’s boyfriend better. :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: that sounds wonderful!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 4th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:52 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i get to hang out with sally jackson tomorrow :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: wtf i’m jealous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: without me :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: aw good you talked to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: what’s the occasion?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: she wants to take me to dinner so we can talk about percy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: HEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: it’s true, that’s what i used to do with her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: only nice things I hope :-(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: if that makes you feel better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: also when are you getting back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: 7 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: dinner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 4th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:12 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: hey baby :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: hi angel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: so where are you meeting my mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: she said to come over around 6, not sure where we’re going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: why am i so nervous like i’ve met her before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: but never alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: she wouldn’t take just anyone out to dinner! she already told me how much she likes you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: plus you’ll get to hear a bunch of embarrassing stories about me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: yeah i guess so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: just nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: piper’s helping me get ready after class lmao i’m more worried than i would be for a first date</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: do you know what’s weird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: we’ve never really been on a date</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: well, would you like to go out with me percy jackson?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: you know i would :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: maybe next weekend, i’ll see if annabeth wants to come down with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: you come down too much, i feel bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: maybe we could come up there??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: oooo i like that idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: lets talk about it more tomorrow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: sounds good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: goodnight &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: goodnight love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 5th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:22 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: jason is stressing about his date tonight </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: they grow up so fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: lollll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: stfu piper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: don’t be nervous, sally’s pretty intimidating but she’s the best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: i think it’s sweet that he’s nervous, shows he cares!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: meeting the parents is pretty nerve-wracking!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: thank you will and hazell!! at least not everyone i know is attacking me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 5th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:34 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: *mirror selfie of jason wearing a casual grey button down and dark pants*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: loving the fit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: you look so nice jason!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: thank you hazel :,)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: ur hot as fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: thanks i know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: shit i’m gonna miss my train</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: wish me luck y’all :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: have fun!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 5th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:58 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: the way i’m too scared to knock on the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: KNOCK!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: what would be more embarrassing was if she opened the door on you panicking </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: stfu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: okay i’m doing it!! i don’t need to be scared!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: have fun lmk how it’s going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: :) &lt;3!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sally Jackson opened the front door of apartment 137 with a smile. Jason smiled back, the anxiety he was feeling slowly leaving his body. She ushered him inside, saying she needed a minute or two to finish getting ready, but to wait in the living room. Jason felt odd being in Percy’s apartment without Percy, but it was easier to take in the grey walls and colorful artwork on the walls without his boyfriend’s beautiful green eyes there to distract him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul and Estelle sat on the sectional watching cartoons, neither of them phased by Jason’s presence in their home. Paul glanced up and smiled warmly when he saw the blond boy, “Hey Jason.” The son of Jupiter joined the two of them on the couch after Paul patted the cushion next to him a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul couldn’t help but notice the muscles in the young boy’s back being tense when he sat. “Don’t be nervous, kid, she’s been talking about this all week, she’s ecstatic.” That made Jason feel a bit better, the tension between his shoulder blades subsiding slightly. The three of them watched whatever was on the television, Jason thought it looked something like a Disney movie, for the next few minutes before Sally came back out, dressed in a purple dress and black boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright sweetheart, you ready to go?” Jason nodded and stood, smiling down and waving at Estelle one last time. Sally kissed her husband goodbye and the two were off. They walked for a few blocks, talking about their days and how Jason’s classes were going. It was nice, Jason had never been good at talking to adults, but he felt comfortable around his boyfriend's mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a small Italian restaurant, who quickly ushered them inside. Clearly the Jackson’s were regulars, because their server, a young brunette girl named Heather, asked where Percy was. After explaining that he was at University in Boston, the two of them ordered drinks, Jason a water and Sally a bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Jason, have you and Percy really only been seeing each other for a few months, I can never tell if Percy’s telling me the truth about those kinds of things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated, I guess,” Jason started, unsure of how much he should tell her, “I know I started noticing him more and more while we were in Greece, but I don’t think I even knew it was a crush then.” That made Sally laugh, taking a sip of her wine. “Apparently all of our friends knew though, because Annabeth and Piper were really the ones who got us together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I’m surprised, Annabeth’s always wanted Percy to be happy, even if it wasn’t with her,” Sally says, nodding appreciatively. Jason was glad to be talking about the others, it was much easier than having to be vulnerable about his own life and experiences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you liking New York, Percy told me you were from the Bay area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winters are definitely difficult to get used to,” this made Sally laugh, “but I’m really loving it. Camp Half-Blood is a lot more relaxed than Camp Jupiter, where I lived for most of my life.” Sally looked confused, apparently Percy had not told Sally that Jason wasn’t greek, and had never heard of Camp Jupiter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Where did he tell you he was when he went missing?” Jason was both confused and a bit angry, was Percy really that ashamed to have been at Camp Jupiter? “He just said he was with other demigods, but he doesn’t love talking about that kind of stuff with me, thinks it’ll put me in more danger or something. So, what is this Camp Jupiter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason told her about Camp Jupiter and New Rome, the rolling hills and the little Tiber and his friends back in California. He told her about the Wolf House and growing up without his mother. He talked about feeling like he was disappointing his father, not living up to the roman legacy he felt he should, and soon, their dishes of pasta arrived. Jason hadn’t realized he had been talking for so long, and apologized profusely as he took a bite of his Bolognese. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to listen, sweetheart, don’t apologize. I can’t imagine what it would be like to grow up without any parents, any sort of family. I know this place is your home, but I can’t help but feel like it’s a bit inhumane to take children from their parents at such a young age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods no, most campers come around the same time they do at Camp Half-Blood, thirteen or so. I was just a special case, sometimes I hate Hera for taking me away from Thalia, but I can’t imagine growing up with my mother, I think what happened to me was for the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the part I can’t quite wrap my head around, siblings with two different godly parents,” Sally said between bites of Ravioli. Jason had to admit, she took the rest of his story pretty well, all things considered. It surprised him that this was the part that confused her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother was obsessed with the idea of becoming a goddess, so it isn’t surprising that she was able to seduce both Zeus and Jupiter. I just wish she could’ve been more focused on raising the children they gave her rather than winning their affections.” Sally nodded, and seemed to understand what Jason was saying. It’s not that he didn’t love his mother, deep down, but he certainly didn’t like her, even after her passing, she was never really a mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them talked more about Jason’s childhood and life as they finished their dinner. Sally insisted they have desert, and ordered them a slice of chocolate cake to share.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did Percy tell you about me, huh? I’m always curious to hear what he really thinks about his dear old mom,” Sally asked jokingly, Jason knew that she was aware of how much her son loved her. “He adores you, which I’m sure you know. All of our friends, at least the ones who’ve met you do too. I guess demigods don’t normally have amazing relationships with their parents, mortal or godly, so seeing Percy have such a loving mother is a wonderful surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason hadn’t expected Sally to tear up, he was worried he had said something wrong, until she grasped his hand across the table. “Hearing about all the pain and suffering you and your friends have gone through never sits right with me. I just wish there was more I could do to help, more I could do to make you all feel like you have a home, but hearing that means so much to me, thank you dear.” That’s when tears welled in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sally didn’t know it, but hearing her say that word had broken down what few barriers he had left. He squeezed her hand and smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished their cake while Sally talked about Percy. He had been obsessed with learning to skate when he was 14, he used to scare her half-to-death when he would stay underwater for long periods of time, and he used to surprise her with paper cranes when they lived with her abusive ex-husband in places he knew his stepfather wouldn’t find them. Jason insisted on paying, but Sally refused, saying that it was her treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to 137 Norwood Avenue was quiet. When they reached the front door of the apartment, Sally invited him inside. “You should go snoop through his room while he isn’t here, you’ll never have a chance like this again.” So, Jason obliged, sneaking past the room where Estelle lay asleep and quietly opening the door to Percy’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just like he remembered, the posters on his wall still hung side by side and the quilt was folded on his bed. Jason began looking through the mementos on the dresser. A picture of Annabeth and her dad from a few years earlier was framed, a note signed from his best friend Grover sat next to it. Little ceramic sea creatures were scattered everywhere, making Jason smile. He couldn’t help himself, so he picked up one of the starfish and slipped it into his pocket. His desk was mostly empty, except for a few of the polaroids from last summer. Upon further inspection, he realized a few of the pictures of Percy and him were missing. He sat on the bed, taking in a space that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so Percy </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could hardly stand being here without him. Reluctantly, he stood, knowing he had homework to finish before bed, but couldn’t help himself from finding an old Black hoodie and putting it on on top of his buttoned shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged Sally goodbye, thanking her for the meal and for listening. She kissed his cheek, telling him he was always welcome in her home, and that she was glad her son was dating such a lovely boy. Paul smiled and waved as he left, and soon he was back in his room, closing the door gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am a thief,” were the first words out of Jason’s mouth when Percy answered the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you steal, my mother’s heart?” Percy said teasingly, making Jason roll his eyes. “No, but I did steal a hoodie and a starfish from you after your wonderful mother insisted that I snoop through your room.” Percy laughed, and Jason grinned despite himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which hoodie, please don’t say it’s the Pink Floyd one, that’s my favorite.” Jason looked down at the sweatshirt he was wearing and grinned, “And what if it was? Scared it’ll start smelling like me?” Percy groaned, making Jason laugh. “I just know I’m never getting it back, whatever, I’m sure it looks better on you anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be mad at me though, even if it isn’t about the hoodie,” Jason said, his tone slightly upset. “Oh no, did you tell her about the wonderful things I can do with my tongue?” Percy joked, but it didn’t help ease the anxiety building in his chest. “Gods no, don’t be gross. I,” he felt like hanging up, but he knew he couldn’t do that to Percy, “I didn’t realize that you hadn’t told her about Camp Jupiter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence of the other end of the line was scaring Jason shitless, he didn’t know if he should say more, or leave Percy alone, but before he could decide, Percy spoke, “Well, I hadn’t, but it wasn’t like it was something I was trying to hide from her, I just try not to tell her more than I have to cause I know she worries. Don’t worry sweetheart, I don’t care that you told her, hell I probably should’ve expected that to come up, since you grew up there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason laughed despite himself, the anxiety leaving his chest as quickly as it arrived. “I’m sorry though, I should’ve asked beforehand. We mostly talked about school, and you, so nothing too grim, don’t worry.” He could hear Percy groaning into his phone, “What embarrassing stories did she tell you,” he could hear the son of Poseidon shifting in his bed. “All very adorable, I promise, I do think the fact that you used to be a skater is hilarious though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I was fourteen! I was pretty damn good too!” Percy said in his defense, laughing as he said it. “It sounds like you had a good time though, I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was perfect, your mom is one hundred percent my new favorite person. But tell me, how was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked for another hour or so, about their days and mindless bullshit Jason knew was keeping him from doing his schoolwork, but he didn’t mind, he could listen to Percy talk all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearly 10 o’clock when Jason heard Percy yawn. “You seem tired babe, you should go to sleep,” he said, rolling onto his side and clutching the starfish in his hands. “Don’t wanna,” Percy said between yawns, “Want to keep talking to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up falling asleep on the phone, whispering sweet nothings to each other into the receiver. Jason knew he would regret not finishing his calculus homework or changing into pajamas in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when the world’s most perfect boy was saying his name in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>November 6th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:41 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: fuck percy jackson for making me sleep in jeans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: we fell asleep on the phone and woke up so uncomfortable :( i hate jeans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: wait that’s kinda cute though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: how was dinner?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: so good! sally says hi everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: i love her sm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: she’s the greatest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: good morning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: hi ms jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: it’s 5:45 for you why the hell are you awake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: the sun is up so i’m up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: you’re very strange will solace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: you’re not wrong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 6th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:19 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: it’s really loving jason grace hours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: you’re such a simp </span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: i don’t even care!! my mom left me a voicemail last night about how respectful and kind he was, and how she was glad i found someone who seemed to really care about me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: AW WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i’m really happy for you perce</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: ilysm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: BUT OH MY GOD ALSO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: she asked if you were seeing anyone and if so she wanted to take them to dinner too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: the way she cares more about you than me :( her own son :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: i</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: the way i’m bawling rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: *picture of annabeth with tear stained cheeks, tongue out and holding up a peace sign*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: it’s dumb but your mom is literally my favorite person in the world like i love my dad so much but he just isn’t the best parent and knowing that someone out there really cares that much about me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: annie :( look i like your dad a lot but i know where you’re coming from and i just want you to know that you are literally like her daughter! i don’t care about dna or any of that bullshit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>seaweed brain: if we made christmas cards you would be on them!! you matter so much to my family and i</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: you better be in your room because i’m coming up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wise girl: get ready for me to suffocate you with a hug</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 6th </b>
  <em>
    <span>4:36 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: jason?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: hi!! what’s up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: #1 i love and miss you i hope you’re doing well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: #2 stop making percy happy it’s making me sick </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: #3 i need you to figure something out for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: ily and imy so much!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: what can i do for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: i know you and piper talk about everything so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: do you know where piper and i stand? like we’re obviously so much more than friends but i feel like she doesn’t want to be in a relationship idk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: she’s such an idiot! she’s been in love with you FOREVER and won’t say it? jfc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: i know she’s scared of being vulnerable, but still this is getting ridiculous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: did percy talk to you about next weekend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: yeah!! i hope you guys can actually come see us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: we’re planning on it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: you need to ask her then, i can help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: oh my gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: you’ll help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: of course!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: I ADORE YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: operation ask piper to be your girlfriend starts on friday</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. long live the lesbians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>piper and jason's trip to boston, part one!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! long time no update, so sorry it's taken this long!! next chapter should be good and (hopefully) posted soon! </p><p>i wanted to get this chapter up last wednesday, but unfortunately I tested positive for covid-19 (despite my best efforts to social distance and always wearing a mask :/ ) and have been feeling like shit, so i hope this chapter isn't too bad!!</p><p>how are you guys doing? thoughts on this chapter? lmk! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>November 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:21 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: what time does your train get in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: 6:30! we’re leaving after class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i’m excited!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: me too!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: piper i secured the goods :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: yessss thank gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: ??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: you’ll see! it’s a surprise </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:30 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: ugh fine but don’t tell annabeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: shit are you planning something with piper too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: uh no, but wdym too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: i just got us brownies lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: why is that a secret??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: OH WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: seriously????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: yes seriously! piper’s even paying me half so like win-win situation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: i’ve never done anything but drink before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: wait really??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to! i don’t wanna like pressure you or anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: well idk! maybe i will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: aw the praetor can have a little fun? who knew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: fuck off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 12th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:03 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: excited to see you tomorrow :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: so excited to spend the weekend with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: and percy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: but let’s be honest mostly you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: :,)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: you have to help me with my literature project though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: jason’s useless</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: ofc!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: especially because percy isn’t taking classes anymore i feel like i need to be helping someone with classes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: not that percy couldn’t do the work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: he just never wanted to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: but yay good!! :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: anything planned besides that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annie: all a surprise, we want you guys to get to know our city a little bit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pipes: i’m so excited!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>3:15 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: piper took the window seat on the train.. i’m about to beat this bitch up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: as she should</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason wtf!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i needed to be able to reach the outlet to charge my phone! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: yeah jason stop being a baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: damn wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: this is how i feel everyday babe don’t worry you get used to it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: babe :,) they grow up so fast</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: stfu valdez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: you’re all ridiculous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: remember two months ago when i said no pda in the gc, yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: you said that about annie and i, so when it’s two guys its cancels out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: pemdas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: sometimes i wonder if there’s even a brain in your head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: blocking you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>5:11 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: the train is so boring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: next time i go to boston i’m bringing nico with me so we can shadow travel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: YES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: let me go places with you i’m so bored</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: omg lets go visit will soon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: that would be amazing! but if you shadow traveled here i’d have to murder nico :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: are you still mad about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yikes nico lets not plan this in the gc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: damnit piper, don’t encourage him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: and everyone wonders why piper and annabeth are my favorites</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: love you nico</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: ily!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: will can i be your favorite?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: no only hazel and frank</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: and that’s cause they aren’t close enough to get nico into trouble</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: wtf :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: thank you will :-) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: nico stop shadow traveling so much! you know it’s bad for your health!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i’m not letting you two gang up on me about this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>6:34 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: *picture of jason and percy kissing on the train platform*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: who thinks we should leave them here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: PLS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: can we please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hazel: that would be funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: what the hell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: this gc is really the bully percy chat huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: yeah :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:12 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jason grace: you ready?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth chase: i sure hope so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four demigods got off of the subway and made their way to Percy and Annabeth’s building. Annabeth’s room was on the fourth floor, but they had decided to camp out in Percy’s room for the next two days to give Annabeth’s roommate Bella some privacy. Once they reached the seventh floor, they made their way down to 614 and Percy unlocked the door. Piper wasn’t sure what she was expecting, a fratty room with garbage all over the floor, or something o, but everything was surprisingly clean and simple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Jackson, you can clean?” she teased, walking into the room. Annabeth laughed and Percy shoved her, but all were in good spirits. Piper and Jason were exhausted from a long day of school and traveling, so the four of them opted to order food rather than venturing into the city to get dinner. Annabeth pulled Piper into her lap on the small futon Annabeth and Percy had managed to squeeze into the pocket-sized dorm room at the beginning of the semester. It was bright blue and the padding was uneven, but it was Annabeth’s favorite place to crash. Piper laid against Annabeth's chest and closed her eyes, humming quietly. Jason opened his phone and began scrolling through the restaurants around them that were willing to deliver food to the overcrowded dormitory. They argued, trying to find somewhere with vegetarian food for Piper, but eventually decided to just let Annabeth choose, because the three of them arguing over vegan food and shakes was getting them nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>7:56 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: i would like to say thank you to whoever invented doordash</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: ur so lazy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: what did y’all get?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: yes i am! and i’m okay with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: shake shack &lt;3 i love shake shack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: jealous &lt;/3 i’m getting bored of camp food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: you ate two plates of it tonight???????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: just bc i’m sick of it doesn’t mean i’m not gonna eat it! food is food</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico:  you’re strange</span>
</p><p>
  <span>leo: but you love me for it :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: wait piper isn’t shake shack a burger place? what did you get?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: they have a veggie option! it’s literally just cheese in a mushroom patty </span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: eating that is the closet mortal food to ambrosia </span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: THAT SOUNDS SO GOOD WTF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: maybe leo’s right :( i hate camp food</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 13th </b>
  <em>
    <span>10:11 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: *picture of annabeth and piper asleep on the blue futon, arms wrapped around each other*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: long live the lesbians</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: AW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: :,)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: thank god they’re asleep </span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: alone at last :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: :-0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: you two are disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: while they’re asleep next to you???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: YOU GUYS SAID IT NOT ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy: okay goodnight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 14th </b>
  <em>
    <span>8:43 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: *picture of jason and percy cuddled together on his twin mattress, percy’s head nestled against jason’s neck*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: payback’s a bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: stop y’all are making me miss my bf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: i could always come visit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: sure! if you spent the time actually traveling here :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper: we’ve been up for almost an hour do we wake them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: of course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i hate you will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i was so comfy :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: it’s almost nine! get your lazy asses out of bed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: i could’ve slept until noon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>will: long night? ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nico: WILL.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason: WILL???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth: oh GODS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>November 14th </b>
  <em>
    <span>9:37 am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: *selfie with piper and a box of bagels, smiling*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: secured the bag</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jason g: hurry back!! i’m hungry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: piper’s a slow walker! blame her!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>annabeth c: are you sure it’s not because you’re texting a walking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>percy j: maybe...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>piper m: he almost walked into a pole, wish me luck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them sat on the blue rug on Percy’s floor as they spread cream cheese onto their bagels. Annabeth loved the domesticity of it all, Piper telling a story about her dad, Percy laughing alongside her, and Jason rolling his eyes. If she wasn’t so nervous for tonight, she’d be enjoying this moment more, but the anxiety growing in her gut made her asiago bagel taste sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright Annie?” Piper’s voice drew her out of her head and back to the conversation. She nodded and smiled, complaining about a cramp in her neck as a result of sleeping on a small couch all night. Percy offered her the bed, saying he and Jason could ‘tough it out’ on the floor tonight, but she just smiled. Neither Percy or Piper knew their plans for that evening. Jason had been helpful, but most of the planning had been done by Annabeth herself. The four of them were going to the Museum of Science around lunch (Percy’s request, he liked the dinosaur statues), but after that, Annabeth had planned the perfect afternoon and evening for the two girls to share. She was hoping, if all went well, that she’d have a girlfriend by the end of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost 11 when they finally started getting ready. Annabeth and Piper went down to the fourth floor to shower and get ready, giving the boys some privacy since Bella was at work. By 11:30 the two had showered and gotten ready for an afternoon out in the city. Piper was tying her Doc Martens when Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom, hair tied up in a half-bun. The two smiled brightly at each other, neither wanting to leave the line between friendship and romance the two had been walking for weeks. “Ready?” Annabeth said, grabbing her bag and slipping on her shoes. Piper nodded, and the two headed back upstairs to meet their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In retrospect, Piper should’ve knocked. She knew Jason and Percy well enough to know that with forty minutes of alone time, showering wouldn’t be all that was happening in room 614, but with Annabeth’s distracting smile and her excitement for the day, she hadn’t been thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, get out!” Jason cried, throwing a pillow at Piper’s face as she slammed the door closed. The blonde and brunette stared at each other for a moment before doubling over laughing, the crumpled pillow sitting on the floor between them. Two minutes later, a disheveled Percy opened the door, a stupid grin plastered across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that ladies,” he said while opening the door for them. Jason was putting on shoes, his red neck and cheeks visible under his maroon sweater. Piper rolled her eyes and walked in, throwing the grey pillow back onto the twin bed. “Couldn’t keep it in your pants, huh Grace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason somehow blushed a deeper shade on red, which only worsened when Percy interjected, “Well, technically it was my pants that were off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting, Seaweed Brain, now come on! We’ve got places to be boys!” Annabeth said, the slightest smirk on her face. Piper knew she thought it was hilarious, walking in on the two like that, but would never give Percy the satisfaction of knowing that. The two boys grabbed their essentials and soon enough, the four demigods were off to the museum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piper wasn’t necessarily excited for the museum itself, science was always her least favorite subject in school, but seeing Percy walk backwards as he attempted to show the two of them around their neighbor and the way Annabeth’s eyes shone in the morning sunlight were enough for her. She had been worried, having four demigods congregate anywhere was a bad idea, especially four as powerful as them, but after the doors of death had closed, there had been fewer and fewer attacks in the states. They were still wary, but the immediate threat being gone helped ease their minds significantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you’ll miss Boston?” She asked Percy after he pointed out the coffee shop that Annabeth’s roommate worked at, insisting they had the best coffee in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for sure, but it’ll be better for me to be in New York. I’ll definitely be visiting her,” he pointed at Annabeth, “a lot.” Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. Piper knew it had been hard for her, but they all knew that Percy needed to be back with his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found their way to the museum, which had a short line waiting to get in. The two older demigods got in free, their student IDs giving them access to all of the museums and galleries in the city, and Percy insisted on paying for Jason and Piper. He claimed that he couldn’t allow his boyfriend and friend to pay while they were visiting him, and Piper certainly wasn’t going to argue with him about it. The line moved quickly, and soon they were inside. There was a giant dinosaur (which Percy immediately gravitated towards) in the center of the room and model ships filled in the space between the floors above. Piper looked around in awe, feeling like the little kids around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty great, huh,” Percy said, that same stupid grin on his face. She would never tell him, but Piper loved that grin. She nodded enthusiastically. They ended up spending an hour and a half exploring the museum. Annabeth knew the answers to most of Piper’s questions, and Jason was happy to listen to Percy’s rambling about his favorite exhibits. On their way out, they stopped in the gift shop, ogling the overpriced toys. Jason ended up buying Percy a stuffed animal starfish, which for some reason made Percy have to blink back tears. Piper bought Jason one of the ridiculous hats, shaped like the head of a t-rex, and herself a keychain. Annabeth bought something, but just smiled when asked what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason bought them sandwiches to share from the cafe, and they ate them on the benches outside. They were overpriced and kind of disgusting, but Piper couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. “So, where to next?” She asked after snapping a picture of Jason with mustard on his cheek. Jason and Annabeth shared a quick look before Jason was suddenly yawning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods I’m tired, I could really use a nap, maybe we should go back,” he said, looking at Percy intently. “We’ve only been out for a few hours why are you-” Piper could see Jason kicking Percy underneath the bench, “Uh, actually I could go for a nap too, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” Piper asked Annabeth, both confused and amused about the scene playing out in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anything a cup of coffee can’t fix, why don’t we meet up with you two later?” She said to the boys on her right, Jason nodded before pulling Percy up off of the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you guys later! Have fun!” He called, pulling Percy alongside him back towards their dorms. The girls watched the two intertwine their hands as they walked, Jason pulling Percy closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Piper asked, turning to face the blonde. Annabeth looked relieved, and shook her head, “Yeah, let’s go get that coffee.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! all comments and kudos are appreciated :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>